Someone To Watch Over Me
by creeveylover
Summary: Kurt Hummel protects his loved ones, even if it means hiding his own pain. Enter Harry Potter, who makes it his business to take care of him, in every way. WARNINGS: Slash, Top Harry, Bottom Kurt, Mpreg, NON BLAINE FRIENDLY. EWE for HP verse, compliant with Glee thru S4 ep 15
1. Chapter 1

**My 1st story here so some info**

**1. This is not Blaine friendly, so if you like that character do not read**

**2. Harry is 33, Kurt is 19 so, again, if that squicks you do not read**

**3. Harry is a wizard, Kurt is the son of a squib (his mother being the squib), and for the purposes of this fic, when a squib or the non-magical child of a squib (no matter the gender of the squib/offspring) has intercoures with a wizard, he/she can get pregnant.**

**4. When I get to the smut it will be Top and mildly dominant Harry, and Bottom Kurt (and a very slutty Kurt for Harry)**

If you are fine with all of the above, please continue on to the fic.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

The first thing Rachel says about him is: "I don't trust him, he looks like he's hiding something."

Santana scares him, she really does. Not in the 'going Lima Heights Adjacent' (_is he the only one who recalls her father is a Dr and that there is no such thing or place as Lima Heights Adjacent?), _but in that she tends to say what he is thinking. As in, "Berry, please. Everyone in New York is hiding something."

"Mainly, who they were in favor of who they hope to be." Kurt finishes the sentence and gets a look that tells him, in another world (one where blue eye shadow, Taylor Swift, and knitted golf shirts were outlawed) the two of them could be friends.

To be fair to Rachel, and he tries, she is off men ever since the Brody thing (_Kurt knew that man was too comfortable getting naked for it to be normal_). That doesn't mean he still doesn't want to slap both of his roomies: Rachel for letting Finn 'rescue' her, and Santana for calling in a man for back up. Surely the Latina was independent and fierce enough not to need to do that. Live and learn, but in his heart of hearts he's disappointed in Ms. Lopez for that one.

But that is a subject for another time, maybe when the first trimester is over (and hopefully the accompanying morning sickness with it, 1 bathroom + 3 roomies, 1 of whom hurls each morning is not a good combo). At this moment in time Renaissance man (the name Kurt has given him in his head) is looking at him expectantly.

"Do not make me go all Lima Heights on you Hummel. That is a fine piece of man meat, go for it." He glares at her, to no avail. "From what he's packing, he'll get that stick out of your ass and put a bigger one in it's place." With a sigh that could pass for encouragement coming from her, she adds, "Not a theatre geek either."

Kurt would agree with the last observation (and the first one as well, the man fills out his denims very well, especially the front) He's had that impression for months now. Not that they've ever talked. They walked.

The first time it happened was over the Holidays. Still reeling from his father's news and 'gift' (and why hadn't he told his Dad the reason for the break up? Oh, right. He's a masochist, obviously), he'd gotten on the subway and just rode till he found himself at the Northern most tip of Manhattan. Then he'd walked until he found Cloisters.

_Later, when having lunch with Isabelle and finding she was looking for unusual locations for a photo-shoot, he'd kept quite. For some reason he wanted to keep Cloisters unspoiled and separate from the rest of his worlds_.

Walking around the collections and grounds he felt at peace; his emotions and thoughts no longer roiling. That was when he noticed the man, taller than him, mid to late twenties, handsome, even with the scar. And blessedly quiet.

They passed each other a couple of times that morning, the final round they nodded and smiled at each other.

The next Sunday found both of them there again. And the next. And the next. The fourth Sunday, when they were walking in the gardens and Kurt paused to admire (and gasp at) the Hyacinths in the snow, the man handed him a cup of coffee. Not strictly allowed but no one was there to see and it was welcome.

Kurt brought the coffee the next weekend. From then on it became a routine part of his weekend, one he looked forward too; walking the grounds together in companionable silence.

It should have felt odd, or scary. This was Manhattan, the man could be a perv or violent, but Kurt didn't get that sense about him. His instinct (Kurt's father would have called it his 'gut') told him he was safe with this man. Something about the way he carried himself, easy and confident but ready to defend if needed, or maybe that was just Kurt's imagination. But he trusted the older man not to hurt him.

But, still, seeing him in one of mid-towns many coffee shops instead of at the Metropolitan's Renaissance collection, was a bit startling. And to his surprise, welcoming, as well. He and Adam were stuck in first. Kurt was over Blaine, mostly, it was just hard to give up on that romantic dream even if it had no basis in reality. But he knew he had to if he wanted to find a new dream to take it's place. And then there was Adam, sweet lovely Adam who he felt something for, but couldn't define what. Adam who said "Maybe you should try dating a few other people, myself included, just a thought"

No pressure, and aside from Burt when was the last time anyone had wanted what was best for him, even if it meant losing him? And still he couldn't get past something that wasn't there with Adam, or not there yet. So, he'd take Adam's and Santana's advice.

Leaving his roomies, he strode over to the table, and smiled as a chair was pulled out for him. "Only polite' and the man was British as well. Nice. Once seated, a hand was offered to him, with a smile and a introduction. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes (and a request):

1 This Chapter is mostly told via dialogue. My apologies if that puts anyone off reading this.

2. Finn will be portrayed as per canon in this fic. As in (this is my opinion and observation and not intended to be 'bashing') wishy/washy, lacking in spine, immature. So if you disagree with that, please don't read this (even though he will not be making an entrance anytime soon)

3. Burt is almost done with his chemo and the prognosis is good

4. I am going ahead and making Rachel pregnant (sorry Lea Michelle)

5. Again, this is EWE, so James. Lily Luna and Albus Severus do not exist.

6. If Dave Karofsky is mentioned in the course of the story it will be with sympathy

7 Back in S2 (or was it S3) of Glee, Ryan Murphy said that Anne Hathaway would make an appearance as Kurt's lesbian Aunt. Said Aunt will be in this story. She will be aware of the magical world.

8. In conjunction with #6, Harry is not a big deal, nor was he, in the U.S. as he was in Britian. Which, could be one of the reasone he resides in the States.

9. I am open to suggestions for both the name of Kurt's Aunt, and side pairings (mainly HP characters as for the moment canon Glee still exists).

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

There was an unspoken protocol to dining out in New York. One could look around the room, once, to take in the scene, then one minded one's business. To do otherwise implied that others were more important than you. Rachel and Santana were ignoring that rule and blatantly gawking at Kurt and Harry. It was annoying. Strike that, the operative word was embarrassing. "I'm sorry. Please forgive my roommates for gawking at you."

"I think you mean us, and I'm used to it." Now Kurt was intrigued. He didn't recognize Harry from anything. Then again it was possible he was famous in a field that Kurt did not pay much attention too; sports perhaps. "So you're well known? Hmm, let's see. It can't be Broadway, I'd have recognized you. Film is out as well. Fashion? Definitely not. No offense, you're dressed quite well."

"I'll save you a bit of trouble; I'm not famous on this side of the Pond. And even back home, only in a relatively small circle." He added, "It started with boarding school and for the most part it felt like it continued in that vein afterwards."

Now that was something Kurt knew about. "I didn't go to boarding school, but I've just deleted my Facebook. For the same reasons. In High School, we knew everyone's business. And then there was Jacob Ben Israel, who had a blog and webcast of all the school gossip." He sighed. "And I played into that. Not anymore. I've finally realized I don't have to broadcast my every move to the world at large." Their opinions did not matter, and he did not want them. He wondered how long it would take Tina, for instance, to figure that out.

"Exactly." Harry brushed Kurt's fingers with his own. "On the other hand, a certain amount of knowledge, at times, can help make sure we're on the same page."

"Why do I feel a question coming on?" Kurt was starting to feel playful.

"Because there are a few coming your way. No ring on your hand, so not married. Dating?" Oh. Kurt could now add flattered to playful; if he was reading the intent behind that inquiry correctly.

"I just broke up, for good, with my high school boyfriend. He's a good guy, but younger than I am and.." How to be nice about this, that was Kurt's dilemma.

Thankfully, Harry spared him by saying; "and younger means more immature?"

"Yes." Leave it at that, Kurt decided. "I've gone on a few dates with a friend, but something isn't there, so we agreed I should try dating other people."

"Next question; any qualms about dating an older man?"

"None." Harry was older than he, Kurt couldn't guess the precise age difference, but whereas with Mr. Schuester (for example) there had been no interest, in this case there was more than just a flicker of attraction. Come to think of it, he was the only person he knew of who had not had a crush on some teacher at one point. Possibly because it was difficult to fantasize about someone who ignored the bullying that you were subjected to, or in Mr. Schue's case, implicitly criticized you when you couldn't take it any more?

"Don't answer so fast. Things will be different with me than they are with your high school or college friends." Before Kurt could ask how, Harry was elaborating for him. "I've done the frantic tumbling thing, the awkward make outs, and the passing shags. If we do this, it will be the old fashioned way. And I will woo you. There will be no 'going Dutch' and no opening your own car door. I will do that for you, as well as hold your bags if we are in a store together. Not because I believe you're a girl, but because that is how I'm made. Hermione calls it my Hero Complex. She may be right." Kurt suspected that last statement was reflective, not necessarily meant for him. "I've gotten over it, mostly. Now I want to be the Hero for one person in particular, not the world." Harry smiled crookedly, and damn it was sexy. "And I know enough now to understand that when you see someone and you look forward to seeing his face light up each Sunday when you meet, that you don't wait for things to happen. Instead you make the leap and try to make it happen." Once more their fingers touched and Kurt couldn't say if he'd moved his to meet Harry's or the other way around. "And maybe, if you feel like I do, we can really get to know each other, and maybe soon I'll get to see the real you, instead of the boy who hides his shyness, like someone from the South."

"The South?" Kurt had never attempted a southern accent, and now he was wondering if he could.

"The South. Down there, they cover their shyness under an open and welcoming manner so that you don't feel ill at ease or responsible for keeping the conversation going. I'm fairly certain you do the same thing, hide parts of yourself to make others feel at ease." On Sebastian Smythe, Kurt reflected, a smirk made him itch to wipe it off the man's face. On Harry, it made him want to know what else the man knew.

But, how in hell did he know that about Kurt?

"Don't look so shocked, or is that awestruck? I had a job for about 10 years that required me be observant."

"And you seem to know so much about me. What do I get to know about you?" Besides the fact that Harry made him feel safe; and like a teenager. That last feeling had become increasingly rare over the past few months.

"Let me buy you dinner tonight, and you can find out."

Nodding eagarly, and he could not bring himself to care that he was acting like a schoolboy (and perhaps that was a good thing), Kurt made a mental note to ask Harry, over dinner, who Hermione was.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

I've gotten some conments about how short the chapters are. They will continue to be as I am not that fast of a writer and I'd rather have regular updates than long chapters and longer breaks

Again, there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter.

Since Kurt and Rachel moved into that loft there is something that has been bugging me about it, so I let Harry fix it.

This chapter is REALLY not Blaine friendly; some might see it as bashing.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

A 45 minute subway ride into town. Kurt and Rachel (and now Santana) had to accommodate for that every day. They'd gotten use to it. Today, however, Kurt hated the thought of it. He couldn't remember feeling such anticipation before, not even when Isabelle got him into the Marc Jacobs spring runway collection, and it started an hour late. He still wondered why Anna Wintour and the rest just didn't' leave. If all the fashion press refused to put up with it, the designer would be on time for the next show. A Diva himself, at times, Kurt knew how to cater to and when to break another Diva.

Regardless, the waiting for the show to start was nothing like waiting for his first date with Harry. Ignoring the girls bantering around him (his time in New Directions had been good for something besides dealing with rejection); he debated and discarded one outfit after the other. Harry had said casual, and Kurt suspected it was Harry's definition of the word, not Kurt's. Finally, he settled on Balmain biker jeans and almost sheer t-shirt by the same design house, while mentally thanking Isabelle once more, this time for the outfit which had been his Christmas present from her.

Sliding the heavy door behind him, Kurt took the stairs two at a time until he reached the street then stopped cold.

"Mr. Hummel?"

A driver? An actual driver and town car were waiting for him? "Mr. .Potter sent the car for you."

Well, now, Kurt reflected, Harry certainly knew how to start a date. Relaxing against the leather upholstery, Kurt concentrated taking deep breathes and keeping calm. It was just a first date. It might not lead to anything more. Or it might just lead to friendship, and that would be fine too.

All too soon, or not soon enough (it depended on Kurt's ever changing state of mind the car pulled up outside of Babbo and the door was opened. A hand was offered to him, and as Kurt looked up, he saw it was Harry's. There was no waiting at the bar as they were ushered inside and to a quiet but desirable table.

"Can I order for you?"

Normally, Kurt would decline the offer, but he trusted Harry, so he nodded his assent.

"Good, you're gorgeous but I keep wanting to feed you, each time I see you." Harry laughed. "I sound like Molly now."

"Who is Molly?" Once upon a time, with another boy, Kurt might have felt threatened or insecure. Oddly, with Harry, none of those feeling arose. Instead he was simply curious.

"Molly? I guess you could call her my step mother, unofficially. She and her family pretty much adopted me when I was twelve. My parents died in a fire when I was one, and then I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle who didn't much care for me, and let me know it." Kurt recognized that tone. It was the same as his when he told his Dad he was 'fine', the undercurrent being 'it was hard but that's life and you deal with it and everyone has their troubles'

"How did you meet her, then, that family, I mean." Kurt found himself searching for words, something he was not used to. Harry threw him off his game, in good ways.

"The Weasleys? I met Ron, the youngest son on the way to boarding school. Don't ask me about particulars, there are rules regarding that school, and the students and faculty keep things private, it's just the mindset over there."

Alright that was off limits; however Harry's adoptive family was not. "You said he was the youngest. How many children are there?"

"There were 7. Fred died in a terrorist attack outside of London. So now there are 6. In order from oldest to youngest, they are: Bill, Charlie, Percy, George who was, or is, Fred's twin, Ron and Ginny. She was also my first girlfriend."

"So you're bisexual?" Older, now, that t did not faze Kurt anymore

.

"Mmmm, more bi leaning towards gay. I dated 2 girls, and had one liaison. Mostly, once I left school and gave up on trying to fit in, or thinking I had to in order to be part of a family, I found I was attracted to men. Does it bother you? That I have been attracted to females?"

Kurt had been in a relationship with lies. To be more accurate, he'd lied to himself about who Blaine was, or been in denial, either way it was lie. He had learned from that. "Not really. My ex once thought he was bi and I didn't handle it well. I said things like it was someone who was afraid to make up his mind, or come out of the closet, things like that. I didn't mean it; I was just insecure and threatened. That's not an excuse, just the reason. Now, I think you wouldn't be here with me if you wanted to be with a woman, so it's fine."

"Why were you insecure? What did he do to make you feel that way?" Kurt felt himself melt a little at that question. For once someone was assuming that Blaine was at fault, not him. Maybe Kurt should introduce Harry to Tina? Nixing that idea as pure fantasy, he told Harry all of it. How he and Blaine met, the Gap fiasco, the 'you look like you're passing gases, the drunken make out with Rachel, the night at Scandals, the cheating. He kept on, deciding that he'd rather lay it all out there and watch Harry leave now, rather than later. Only Harry didn't leave. Anger was visible on his face and Kurt would have sworn, for a second, the table shook, but that was probably his imagination.

"Let me see if I've got this right? Your ex made out with your friend, and then went on a date with her knowing you fancied him? Then when you were dating, he didn't take 'no' for an answer. And he made you so insecure that you were the one to apologize for it? Then he cheated on you, and blamed you for his not being able to keep it in his pants?"

"You left off, telling me or implying that I didn't know what I was thinking or feeling when I said it was just friends hooking up at a wedding." Kurt added.

"I was getting to that." Harry gazed steadily at Kurt. "But I need to know, are you done with him?"

Kurt nodded. "I wasn't then. I mean I wasn't going to get back together with him, but I still wished for the fantasy Blaine, or the fantasy Blaine and Kurt that I had in my head when we first started dating. I don't anymore, I want something real, not a dream version of a man or boy, I want to get to know and fall in love with someone real, flaw and all." Truthfully, it had been just as much his fault as Blaine's, Kurt acknowledged. He'd chosen to keep seeing the ideal version he'd built of Blaine in his mind, rather than the actual human being. So he had some responsibility in their mess of a relationship, he could own up to that.

"Good, because I don't share, and unlike your friend Adam, if Blaine were to attempt to lay claim to you, it would not end well for him." Kurt abhorred violence, he did. So, he had to question why he found Harry's words somewhat arousing. "And know this. I will never force you, or try to force myself upon you. Instead, it's my job to make you want to be with me so badly you'll beg for it."

Oh, now there was a challenge. Kurt smirked. "I don't beg, others beg me." Their eyes met and Kurt had a feeling he might lose that unspoken bet sometime in the future; then Harry smiled his crooked smile and changed the subject, in a way. "I'm good with my hands, you'll see. Not just with you, but in other ways. I rebuilt my childhood home before I moved here, and in the process found I like that sort of work."

"So you renovate houses?" Kurt wondered if he'd be allowed to see some of them, and if he would approve of Harry's taste.

"Essentially, yes." Harry explained that he had a company named "Great Expectations" after Dickens' book, which another friend named Hermione had given him. "I'm very picky about the jobs I take on, but I enjoy the work." With easier subjects than ex boyfriends and girlfriends the conversation moved to movies, houses, cars. Much later, he glanced at his empty plate, not recalling having eaten, but apparently he had.

"I'd order a pudding for us, but I have other plans instead." Did this mean the date was over? Kurt tried not to show his disappointment, sucking it up as he let Harry escort him from the restaurant, and trying not to dwell on how good the man's hand felt on the small of his back. Reaching the street, Harry led them to a motorcycle. "My late godfather had one, not like this, his was bigger, but he got me craving one, so when I moved here I indulged,. I thought we'd take a ride instead of having the pudding." Harry handed Kurt a helmet. "You just want a excuse for us to be next to each other." Kurt teased.

"That too." Kurt smiled and put the helmet on, not caring what it would do to his hair, which was telling. Kurt then climbed on behind Harry, thinking he'd have never trusted Puck with his person on a vehicle like this, but with Harry? Damn right, he would, and if it necessitated holding on the man, so much the better.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

Harry lips on his palm, then on his eyelids. Kurt could still feel it, them, the next morning. It hadn't been the traditional kiss at the door, it had been better as it made Kurt feel, cherished and special; someone worth taking time over. Now it that drilling noise would stop. Who was doing that anyway? Ignoring his appearance in his ire, Kurt pushed aside the curtain and saw a workman putting something in their door. Silently Santana handed him a note.

_Kurt;_

_I noticed that there was no peephole in your door to allow you to see who was there before opening it. I took the liberty of having that corrected. I do not like the idea of you opening the door to find someone who is a threat to you._

_I trust you don't mind._

_Harry._

Now, Kurt could add cherished to that list of things that Harry made him feel like.


	4. Chapter 4 MIne, not yours

**A/N:**

**1. ** **Blaine's song is the old Carly Simon one, "You Belong To Me" Trivia tidbit: Ms. Simon says she wrote it over the phone in one call with Michael McDonald.**

**2. Kurt's song is "Honey, Can I Put On Your Clothes" from Streisand's "Songbird" album**

**3. I don' think Puck will make an appearance at all in this story. His storylines on the show (with Shelby and now Kitty) have turned me off of him**

**4. There is some 'bashing' of Blaine in this part, mainly to do with his storylines being rehashed ones of Kurt's. As I can't call Ryan Murphy and co out for that in this fic, I will have to settle for doing so with Blaine**

**5. I tried to be fair to Ginny in this chapter, I may have failed. If so, I am sorry**

**6. The next Chapter will pick up directly after this one, I hope to have it up by the night of 4/07/2013 (and, barring real life emergencies, updates on every Sunday, Monday at the lastest)**

**7. I have made Hermione (and Ginny) single and happy to compensate for JKR AND ESPECIALLY RYAN MURPHY refusing to acknowledge that you can be single and happy. (JKR did IMO with Minerva, but with the younger generation she made them all pair ****up, like being single wasn't a choice for any of them?)**

**My complaints about Blaine are about BLAINE, not Darren Criss. In truth I feel for Mr. Criss. To try to make a believable character out of the inconsistant writing of RM and co, must by exhausting, and frustrating beyond belief**

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

"And, how old is he?" Hermione asked.

"19." Harry replied smugly. "And he's starting to act like it, instead of Grandfather in the body of a 16 year old milk maid."

"Corrupting the innocent?" She teased.

"Pot, meet kettle." What had Hermione's last lover been? All of 20? But it was good to hear her voice. Harry wished Ron was more comfortable with using a cell, however that was not something his best mate had ever been able to master (that and parallel parking). Admittedly, the Burrow was not conducive to the use of electronic devices. Whereas Hermione made it a habit to go to a location with free Wifi once a week in order to call her parents and Harry. "I'll have you know I have not corrupted him. I did teach him how to kiss, however. His ex was severely lacking in that regard." Chaste was one thing, but that? That first kiss had compelled Harry to say "Let me show you what a real kiss is." He thought it was telling that Kurt had not minded ending up with his hair mussed, and now frequently gave Harry that'look', as in 'kiss me please, I need it'. Who was Harry to deny him?

"I still think you and Ron would have made a hot couple." She persisted.

"God, no. And don't say Charlie either. That would be like making out with a Ron who'd been put under an 'engorgio' all over." They needed to get off this topic, Harry decided, before he felt the need to obliviate himself.

"You'll forgive me if I don't tell Dennis that." The silence was deafening and Harry hated himself for giving in to it.

"They're together? Still?" That had to be a record.

"Not only together, but Dennis was invited to dinner Saturday at the Burrow and he and Charlie both stayed the night to have lunch with the entire family on Sunday." Hermione sounded quite pleased about the whole thing. In the old days, it might have gotten to the point of being insufferable. Now , there was just a trace of justifiable smugness that her plan to 'get Dennis back into the Magical World and get Charlie a boyfriend instead of a lay' had worked.

"Good. That means I won't be tempted to hex Charlie when he meets Kurt. I'm guessing he doesn't flirt with anything that moves now?" Well, to give credit where it was due, even Charlie had passed on Romilda. It was nice to know that there were limits.

More to the point, Harry was surprised that Hermione let the mention that Kurt would meet everyone go uncommented on. "You do realize that under the Secrecy Act you will need permission to tell him?"

"Already working on it." Kingsley had been most encouraging, even if Harry suspected that his support has a political motive; i.e. make the Savior happy and perhaps he will return to the British Wizarding World as more than an occasional (and fleeting) guest.

"Since when have you minded flirting, anyway? You've never been the jealous kind." She pointed out.

No, he hadn't, if you discounted Ginny and before her Cho. Funny thing those girls; with Cho he had to come to realize it was just teenage hormones and attraction, but they had nothing in common. While that might not have been an issue, it hadn't boded well that, when they hooked up again after the war and the memory of Cedric was no longer a obstacle for them, that their differences did not compliment each other either.

She was a nice girl, a good woman, but not for him.

Ginny was a different creature altogether. If Cho had been unimpressed by the entity known as 'Harry Potter', one could not say the same for Ron's sister. Indeed, after he'd dug beyond the superficial , he'd found that, while he might like her as a friend (in not a particularly close one), they didn't really get along. Part of that had to do with his realization that just as she'd played Dean and Michael by dating them to give the impression she was not interested in Harry, she'd tailored herself to suit Harry's liking as well.

Time had proven they did not have the same sense of humor, nor tastes in many other things. Harry would give Rita Skeeter one thing; she'd taught him how to deal with disapproval and brush it off. Thus, when he'd broken it off with Ginny, he'd dealt with being the 'bad guy'. Now, all of that was forgiven and forgotten, as Ginny was one of the best players in the League and quite happy being single. He wondered how long it would have taken her to realize that she was not interested in a family and all it's ties, if he'd not forced the issue. She would have, he knew. In fact, she most likely had begun when they were still together, which added to the friction between them.

No matter, he wished her well now, and she him.

"I'm not jealous. I'm possessive."

"Splitting hairs, are you?"

"Say's London's Greatest Female Rake."

"What can I say, the critics have spoken; all raves." She laughed

"Not all raves." He pointed out

"No, my parents don't approve." Harry knew that was not quite true. The Grangers were proud of their daughter and her place in the magical world (even if they did not know all it entailed) but she was their only child and, accordingly, their only hope for a grandchild. Marriage and lack of a lifetime significant other they could accept, lack of a grandchild (or the possibility thereof) was more difficult to digest. "Speaking of which, I should call them. Talk to you next Saturday?"

"Of course. Say 'hello' to everyone."

Ending the call, Harry realized he had time to get out his broom. There was a field on Long Island he knew of that he could apparate to. It was private and with a disillusionment charm there was minimal risk he'd be seen. It didn't quite match up to playing Quidditch (though Harry had found he enjoyed Muggle Ice Hockey, something about the players having to navigate on skates added to the difficulty and made it more appealing than other non-magical sports), but it would do.

Quidditch? He missed it, and wondered if he could get Kurt hooked on it. The boy had a certain off-hand grace, so once Harry taught him to fly, then that could be the next step. His mind than jumped to the image and feeling of Kurt on a broom with him, then Kurt in Quidditch gear, then Kurt in nothing but the leather parts of the Quidditch gear.

Fuck flying: Harry now had another stick he had to take care of. This being a gentleman thing was frustrating.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

"_The Ex is here."_

A couple of more texts from Adam and Harry was on his way to Callbacks, sooner than he'd planned. Befriending the fellow Brit was one of the smartest things Harry had done. He could always use a friend and the Slytherin in him acknowledged the added benefit in them becoming mates was Adam would now feel guilty if he even thought of trying to reclaim Kurt. Harry'd like to see him try. Kurt was _HIS._

Something Blaine Anderson would soon learn.

Sliding into the booth alongside, Kurt (and why was he still wearing his raincoat), Rachel, Santana and Adam, he saw the greasy haired git (funny how one seemed to come around everywhere he went) singing to Kurt, who looked decidedly unimpressed.

The choice of song was inappropriate as well. "_Why'd you tell me this? Were you looking for my reaction?_" A song about cheating, where the person being serenaded was in the wrong? This teen was delusional. "_You Belong To Me_." Not likely. Someone had a few things to learn.

Waiting until the git joined them, Harry took control of the conversation.

"Blaine, isn't it? Glad you could join us. Here to check out NYADA?" Kurt had told him that much, and Harry had not needed anything more than the look on his face to understand Kurt was not thrilled with that.

"Yes, it's always been a dream of mine." Blaine smiled and reached to squeeze Kurt's hand.

"It's good to have dreams, especially some of your own. Like, say being a Cheerleader, or Prom King, or Class President. Oh wait. Those were Kurt's dreams." He took a sip of his stout, gratified to see that Kurt had pulled his hand away from his ex. "So, tell me Blaine; if Kurt decided to learn to fly a single engine plane, would you be looking to be behind the wheel of a 747?"

"No, that's not it at all." Blaine was starting to stammer, and become defensive, which told Harry he was on the right track.

"No, I didn't think so, you wouldn't be so unoriginal. However, it is cunning to use Lima's narrow mindedness to your advantage and play the 'straight' looking card to take what Kurt wanted and show him that he belongs in the shadows behind you. Hmmm? Like trying out for 'West Side Story' using Tony's song, when you could have, as Kurt did, chosen a song not from the musical. Can we say passive aggressive, Blaine? I'm sure you can."

"Lover, I think that's enough." Kurt silenced Harry with a soft kiss. "I'd rather have you pay attention to my performance than rehashing the past." A elegant finger traced it's way up Harry's thigh. "I think it will also settle things in your mind."

With that, Kurt maneuvered out of the booth and past Harry, and Harry was almost certain he had wriggled his ass against Harry's groin on purpose in doing so, and made his way to the stage. A few whispered words to the pianist and guitar players, and he began to sing.

"_Honey, Honey. Can I put on your clothes?"_

Fuck. The Rangers jersey was much too big on his slender frame, but then Harry had a good 4 inches in height on Kurt, and the way the garment hung off that delectable shoulder made Harry instantly hard. When in hell had he managed to sneak that out of Harry's wardrobe?

"_Because they so good, and they feel like you. They touch me and soothe me, they do something to me."_

Harry smirked as he and Kurt locked eyes. It seemed that invisibility cloaks were not the only way of making someone disappear. Blaine might not well exist now, and from a glance at the teen, he knew it. Good thing too, as Harry couldn't concentrate on anything but his beautiful boy and the raging hard on he was giving him. _Tease_.

Well two could play that game. Harry wondered how long it would take him of talking, using a certain tone of voice and less than polite words, for Kurt to come in his too tight jeans. They'd soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This takes place immediately after where the last chapter left off.**

**A/N 2 This is another short chapter, but as I said before, I'd rather write (and read) more frequent updates (if only so we know the fic has not been abandoned) then go for longer installments and fewer and more prolonged updates.**

**Warnings: Harry has a filthy mouth. Blaine is oblivious (and I promise after this chapter, we will be done with him).**

"Kurt, honey, that's not my shirt."

With that comment, Harry came to the obvious deduction that Blaine was related to Goyle; Maybe Lockhart as well. God, the thought of those too having a child was scary. It was best to drop that train of thought before he lost his hard on.

"Blaine?" Kurt took a breath and Harry could see the conflict in his face, before he came to a decision. "I should do this privately, however that does not seem to be in the cards for us." The young man eyed his friends as well. "But this is the last time, for any of us, or for my part in it at least. After this, there will be no more singing about our conflicts, no more storming off, no more jealous scenes. My private life is going to remain private. And whatever issues Harry and I develop, we will talk out between the two of us."

"Blaine. You're right, this isn't your shirt. But, then I'm not your boyfriend now and I never will be again." Kurt raised a hand, effectively cutting off the oily haired teen. "Don't give me that 'soulmates' crap either." He took a breath and seemed to find something within himself, some sort of compassion. "We never really loved each other, you know. It was the idea we loved, and that's understandable. We were the only out and 'safe' gays for each other back in Lima. But I didn't love you. How could I when I never let myself acknowledge who the 'real' Blaine Anderson was?"

"You didn't love me either. Otherwise, you would have, for example, stood up for me the first time Sebastian insulted me, instead of just shrugging it off." His face turned hard. "I promise you, if anyone had insulted my Mother, or Carole like that in front of my Dad, he'd have a black eye 2 minutes later."

Another breath, and then Kurt continued. "I'm not condoning violence, I'm just pointing out that if you had loved me, you wouldn't have texted, talked or associated with Sebastian. You would have told him to get lost."

"You would have also not felt the need to hear his flattery." Kurt smiled sadly. "Some day, I hope, you will meet someone who means the world to you for real. Not just saying those words, giving the concept of it lip service. When you do, and another person like Sebastian comes along, you will banish him from your life, and won't tolerate him insulting your boyfriend."

From what Kurt had told Harry, there were many more transgressions to be mentioned, starting with sexual assault, but his boyfriend chose not to go there.

"We had our dreams, fantasies, but that's all they were. Hell, our wedding song was going to be from 'Moulin Rouge'. What were we thinking? She dies at the end!. Maybe that was an omen right there." He shrugged it off. "As you pointed out and back to the original subject, this is not your shirt. It's Harry's. You like football, and yet I never bothered to try and learn about it for you. I did for my Dad at one time, but not for you. I have a book about Hockey now, I'm trying to learn so when Harry talks about the team and league I understand what he's saying. I think that is telling."

Harry glanced at him. Shit! Really? Nice one Kurt, way to make me keep falling in love with you, not that I needed any help, he thought.

"It' his shirt and I chose that song as my last hurrah for the Glee Club tradition of singing songs instead of just telling someone something, because it's how he makes me feel; sexy and safe. Like he'll take care of me and put my needs first, instead of the other way around. And I want to do the same for him. I want to check the timing belt on his bike, it sounded off, for example. I want to rub his back when he's sore from a long day on the job. Did you know he renovates houses? Hard, physical work that requires strength and stamina and imagination." Harry could tell by the blush on Kurt's face that those words had sent his thoughts to another use those attributes could be employed for.

"It's not your fault that I wouldn't let you take care of me, but it says something that I didn't. " That he hadn't been in love with Blaine, as Kurt pointed out; not a real and mature love at any rate. "I let you encourage me to come to New York, but that's about it." Kurt shook his head. "So find someone who you want to take care of, not someone who you sing to and then put them in the shadows so your needs come first. And find someone that you feel that way for who wants to put you first as well . Then build a life together where its a 'we' that comes first, not either of you." He kissed Blaine on the forehead, grabbed his raincoat, and looked at Harry. "That's what I'm doing.. Goodbye Blaine."

Harry didn't wait, he just grabbed Kurt's arm, and escorted him out of the club and into the waiting Town Car. Settled in the back seat, he used the precious seconds that Kurt was getting settled to cast a quick charm or two so that the driver would not hear them.

"Is that what you want Darlin? For me to take care of you?" Harry didn't give him a chance to answer. "Best be sure, this is your last chance to back out. So let me be clear about what you're getting. All of it." With than he drew Kurt's soft hand to his crotcth. "Eleven inches, Luv, eleven thick inches, all for you. And when we get there, I won't let you leave our bed, not for long." Or if he did, it'd just be for the kitchen table, the living room sofa, the desk in the study….

"I'll lay you out, open you with my fingers, make you keen from how the calluses rub against that spot." He chuckled against Kurt's neck. "No, maybe not. You like this" Harry nipped at Kurt's neck, then rubbed his jaw against the reddening flesh. "Yes, I think that would be better; spread you out on our bed, lick every inch of your gorgeous body. Lick you open, then fuck you so deep and slow with my tongue until you've come so many times the sheets are soaked and you're a strung out and boneless mess, not able to do anything more than beg for my cock instead of my mouth." Neither Harry nor Kurt questioned when it had become 'their' bed, not Harry's, not even given that Kurt had yet to see it, much less spend a night in it.

"You'll ask so nicely for my cock, to come from it instead of my tongue, and I'll give it to you, I'll always give you anything you want or need. Nice and deep and hard, fuck you until you come one last time, than make love to you, even though you're so sensitive and spent you don't think you can again, but you will."

"You'll like that, Luv. Won't you?"

Kurt pressed against Harry, his body craving more contact. "Yes."

Harry smiled. "Then a bath, carry you to our nice big tub, soak and wash the come and sweat off of each other."

Kurt's mind supplied the rest; them touching, and kissing, bodies coddled and soothed by the warm water, until they needed each other again. "Please?"

"Not tonight Luv." Before Kurt could pout, Harry continued. "I am going to carry inside, however, and kiss you until your forget everything in the world but the two of us, and then I'll kiss you some more. Hold you in my arms till you fall asleep and then kiss you awake in the morning."

Suiting deed to word, when the car stopped and the driver opened the door, Harry lifted Kurt bridal style and carried him up the steps to his brownstone. Blessedly, Kurt was too distracted by the kisses to notice that no key was used to open the door.

Kurt eyes went wide as Harry deposited him on the sofa, causing Harry to turn and quickly palm his wand, hoping Kurt had not seen him draw it at the sound of Kurt's startled gasp.

"I know you said I was always welcome, but I think I'll check into a hotel mate." Kurt just stared at the blonde man, all muscles (judging by his forearms) and not from a gym workout but from outdoor work if Kurt was any judge. "In the morning, maybe you can introduce me to your friend here."

"Neville!" Harry hugged the other man. "You could have told me you were coming."

_Cockblocker_: thought both Harry and Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Many notes on this chapter**

**1. Neville is NOT a unspeakable. He is, however, still an auror, but due to the Secracy act he can't tell Kurt that.**

**2. Sorry, for the slight on Seamus' manhood, I just couldn't resist**

**3. I think I have changed my mind, Kurt will not be the son of a squib, but as Harry is magical, mpreg can still happen**

**4. HP fans who revere Dumbledor and/or Snape will not be happy with me**

**5. I hope you like confident (and hot) Neville, I sure do. Also, my apologies to Matt Lewis but JKR has said more than once that Neville was a blonde, so he is here as well.**

**6. I am sorry for the 2 week (compared to one) gap in updates. We had mandatory Overtime at work last weekend and on the weekend is the only time the muse seems to strike**

**HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGELEE**

"Kurt, this is one of my best friends; Neville Longbottom. He's a detective in a very special and hush hush branch of the police force, so you can ask him about what he does, but he won't tell you ."

"Can't" Neville clarified.

Harry nodded. "Neville, this is Kurt, my boyfiriend."

"Oddly enough, I sortof figured that out mate." For one thing, it was a cardinal rule that Harry never bought any of his conquests home with him. "Not like you splitting the seams of your jeans didn't give a clue."

Harry didn't even blush, though Kurt did. "Can't say I blame you." Neville watched Kurt get off the sofa and damn, those legs. "Think I understand the meaning of the term bi-curious now."

"Try it and Dean'll be able to show you how talented he is." It was a open secret that their artist friend was quite talented with his tongue; possibly more so than with a paint brush. Which might explain why several ladies had left his studio over the years, but few canvases.

"I should probably go and let you two catch up." Kurt looked at them with an amused grin. Years of listening to Puck in the choir room had made him immune to running from boy's sex talk, but he wasn't going to intrude either.

"Not a chance love." Neville raised his eyebrows. In all the years he'd know Harry outside of Hogwarts, and all of the 4 or 5 night stands he'd met, he'd never heard Harry use that term of endearment. "We can go out to a late dinner , all of us, and talk."

"Or I could cook something here." Kurt suggested.

"You don't have to do that." Harry had somehow moved into Kurt's space again, arms around him and it warmed Kurt to see that Harry didn't even try to hide what he felt for Kurt in front of his friend. "I want to. You said you'd take care of me, well I'd like to take care of you too, if in a different fashion."

"Okay then, downstairs then."

"Downstairs?" Kurt shrugged and headed that way.

"Mate, he's never been in your kitchen?" Neville asked quietly.

"Never been out of the sitting room." Harry answered.

_Well fuck me_, Neville thought, his friend was serious, because that meant Kurt had never seen the bedroom either. Which was a damn shame, because with that ass…

"Stop leering at my boyfriend. Or I'll tell Parvtati."

"Go ahead, we broke up a week ago."

Harry did the calculations in his head and found , predictably, that the break up had occurred within a month of the 2 year mark. He could imagine the headlines in the Prophet. They were concerned with Harry's and Nevlille's love lives equally. Ron, for some had, lost the interest of the public, while his friends had not. That, Harry, knew was both a source of relief and resentment for the youngest Weasley male. "Sorry, ' he added automatically.

"Don't be, It's for the best. And now I won't have to hear things about Padma's love life I'd rather not know."

"Like?" He was curious now, dammit, Harry admitted.

"One of the perks." Nevlille's tone on that last word made it clear what he thought of that so called benefit, "of dating a twin is that her sister feels safe in letting you hear things that'd you rather not know. Like what she said to Seamus. The words "Is it in yet" were used."

"Ouch"

"I know, girls can be cruel. To be fair, if Seamus hadn't used an engorgio, or so Padma said, the first few nights they were together, it wouldn't have been that much of a let down." Harry tried not to laugh and failed, earning a quizzical look from Kurt at the other end of the room. "Don't do that to Kurt, the engorgio I mean, you'd rip him to shreds."

"And how do you know that?" He'd never tumbled with Neville, it would have been too much like shagging his sweet younger brother, even if they were the same age, or more accurately, that Neville was a day older.

"I did tell you Padma talked, didn't I?"

Right. Had she let Neville know how kinky she was? Was Parvati the same? Harry realized that he wasn't even hard with the thought, which said a lot about how things had changed. Then he looked at Kurt bending over to pull something out of the crisper and, yep, instant railspike.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

"Then it blew up." Neville laughed, and Kurt found he found the other man charming. In fact, if he'd not met Harry first, it was in the realm of possibility, he'd have developed a crush on the blonde man, because Hello? Tall, handsome, muscles, legs for days, outdoorsy look, but still well-mannered.

"It's not like the twins didn't blow up more things and that wasn't even during class." Harry pointed out.

The conversation drifted in and out as Kurt put together a frittata, using all of the eggs rather than a 3 whites to one yolk ratio as he did when he made one for his father. He was quite impressed with Harry's kitchen; all maple floors, and high end restaurant quality appliances. Opening the Sub-zero fridge again, he pulled out a bag of blood oranges, and set to work squeezing them, half a ear devoted to the conversation at the table, but mostly content. This felt like home, in a way nothing had in ages.

"Snape didn't like them, or me" He heard Neville say.

"Snape didn' t like anyone except my Mum." Kurt turned at a catch in Harry's voice, meeting his eyes. "I was there when he died, he insisted on looking into my eyes, you know. Because they're like hers. Never could decide if that was romantic, pathetic, creepy, or obsessive."

Kurt's mouth felt dry, but he found the words. "I don't know the whole story but just from that I'd say the last three."

Neville nodded in agreement. "Don't think Dumbledor shared that opinion."

"Dumbledor was our Headmaster and also had something to do with Government work. As manipulative a man as you'd ever meet. I doubt even he acknowledged to himself just how far he went or looked at it without forcing some justification on it." There was no bitterness that Kurt could detect, just a bald statement of facts. "He didn't see people as people, more as tools to be used to make a better world."

"I agree with you mate, but most don't. It's not even not liking to speak ill of the dead, just him." Neville shrugged, as if in saying '_what are you gonna do_?'

Another one dead, Kurt reflected. Harry knew a lot of deceased people: his parents, his godfather, one of his friends who'd been a twin, the parents of his godson, and now these two men. Harry had lost much more than Kurt ever had. Not that Kurt wasn't aware he didn't know the whole story; even in the bits of conversation he'd just heard, he was aware of things being withheld. How could he not be? Kurt was the expert on 'I'm fine' even when he was not; censoring things so his Dad only heard the parts of his life that would not upset him. He didn't need to see a psychiatrist to know that had a lot to do with losing his mother.

But Harry was almost 15 years older than him, that was a lot of life to have lived and Kurt didn't expect to learn how every minute of it had been spent, not in the course of a few weeks. Nor did he care about Harry's romantic past; whatever that might be. It was the past, he knew that Harry would not have gotten involved with him, pursued him, if it was otherwise. Trust. That was the thing, he trusted Harry; to take care of him, to set the pace, the rules, to run the show, to be the boss.

The boss? Now that was an interesting thought and one that should have frightened him, or would have in the past. Life had hurt him too much and thrown things at him that he should have never had to have dealt with. Which was why Kurt Hummel kept control; of his looks, his love life, his sex life and so on.

So why did it feel so good to give all of that up to another person? Well, not just anyone, but Harry? The man inspired trust, Kurt decided.

"I know you've figured out you're not being told everything, love. Bear with me, and I will soon. Tomorrow though, I have a house for you to look at."

Neville noticed none of the words Harry spoke were questions, more likely statements, possibly a benevolent commands; to which Kurt happily complied. Now he understood the Owl about a country house on Long Island, it was for Kurt: a honeymoon cottage perhaps?

So his brother had met his match? That was easy to see as the two kissed, and from everything else he'd observed. Good for him, and if anyone tried to mess this up for Harry, they'd have to deal with Neville. He still knew how to use his sword, in more ways than one.


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE REVIEW, IF ONLY TO VOTE ON WHO DAVE KAROFSKY SHOULD BE PAIRED WITH: DAVE/OLIVER WOOD, DAVE/RON W, DAVE/CHARLIE W.**

New York wizards were a nice bunch, he didn't care what anyone else said. Yes, they could be perceived as brusque but after Snape, McGonagall, Umbridge, the Carrows, brusque didn't bother him. He was inclined to be more of a 'let not whine about it and get the job done' type anyway, so he and the wizards and witches he'd met on the Greater Manhattan Area Auror Division were getting along fine after a week.

Granted, he felt a little slow at times when it came to some of their methods, but unlike Snape, they didn't make him feel inferior because of it, more like 'we all had to learn it, you're just doing it a bit later than some." Hermione was thrilled with his reports, as she should be. Only he and she knew that her prodding (some would say nagging) to get the Auror Division in London to consider observing and then incorporating more modern practices was just a pilot. If it succeeded, she planned on using it as supporting evidence that not only was the British Wizarding world behind the times in law enforcement but in education as well and if integrating updates in policework had proved successful, then why not try it for the school system?

So, he was here for 6 months while Susan ran the department at home; not that Ron had approved of that, or taken it well. Neville loved Ron, he really did, but that temper had never gone away. Neville did not need Ron making trainees cry or feel inferior (his 'teasing' had never gone away completely either, nor had he managed to learn that if you hurt someone's feelings with the teasing you weren't doing it right) or generally going off now and then and making waves when none needed to be made. Another reason why he'd never roomed with Ron; or anyone for that matter once school was over.

So having housemates as an adult was a new experience; and make no mistake, he thought, it was housemates as in plural. The best guest room had now become 'Kurt's room' and the boy did sleep there; often on the sofa and more to the point, on Harry's lap, where it was obvious they had nodded off after a make out session. Walking, yes walking he found he liked New York and watching the people on the street, to the town house, Neville speculated on what Skeeter would make of that.

She'd tried to catch him out before he left London to return to New York and failed. "No comment Skeeter. For the record, Hannah would never wear that much jewelry now shall you leave or shall we give this conversation long enough for the Polyjuice to wear off?" He'd never seen anyone make so quick an exit. He still wondered exactly who her sources were that had allowed her to find out or guess that Harry was dating someone. Perhaps it was a wizard in Kingsley's department, logic would dictate that Harry's request to be allowed to inform a Muggle of the magical world meant said Muggle was important to him.

Not that it really mattered, whatever Skeeter wrote would not effect Harry as he no longer lived in England and in the States (as Neville had begun to call them) his friend was not that big a deal. In fact no one gave a damn about him, the place was too big and too busy and his accomplishments a thing of the past in a land where everyone looked to the future. He was starting to see its appeal himself, along with the idea of a fresh start. After all, what did he have back home anymore; friends yes, but family? No, not the blood kind, not with his parents passing; and he still didn't' know what was worse; losing them or losing them with them never having gotten better or recognizing him from one visit to the next.

Kurt , to his credit, seemed to grasp when Neville was getting into one of those funks. That was when Neville would get home and find tomato plants from a nursery needing to be put in the ground, for example. The boy was made to nurture people, Neville had found out. Unlike Molly, who could be smothering at time, and yes it was wonderful that she had raised 7 children and had them all turn out well (even if one of their lives had been cut short), but they were al grown now, and while he appreciated her attempts at mothering him and being included, there were limits, limits she'd never learned. At some point you had to let go of your kids and respect that they had their own lives apart from you.

Molly hadn't, which was why (presumably) Charlie made infrequent visits, and Bill and Fleur spent more holidays with her family in France then they did at the Burrow. She could learn a thing or two from Kurt, Neville thought. Harry , sick with a cold, had been quietly pampered but left free from nagging of 'did you take your medicine' and such. When Neville commented on it to the boy, he'd been shrugged off with "I'm just learning from my mistakes is all, and trust me, I've made a lot of them". After hot chocolate and a walk through the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens (next on his list was the Wizarding gardens, and for that matter, why didn't' London have a Magical Botanical Garden for the Wizarding public to enjoy?), Kurt had elaborated.

"I tend to go into overdrive when I'm worried about someone and it annoys them, my Dad for instance at his last checkup prior to him being given a clean bill of health. I want to take care of Harry, but I need to find a way to that is acceptable to both of us, that doesn't make him feel like I think he's a child or incompetent." At some point, in that conversation, Neville realized he was a bit in love. Or maybe that was not the right way to express it. More accurate would be to say the he'd always hated being a only child, and with Harry (sometime in their twenties) it had come to feel like he had a brother his own age, with Kurt it was like he was the baby brother and no one was allowed to tease him (albeit gently) but them.

Which was, perhaps, why when they all went out with Oliver that Wood found himself being glared at by two annoyed wizards. First of all, Kurt was Harry's. Second of all, Kurt was class, not meant for tack innuendo. It was good to see Oliver again, no question, and the man was doing wonders with the New England Qudditch team, but he needed to learn a few things, things Neville had no problem teaching if push came to shove. And anyway, Oliver would be better off with someone equally obsessed with sports as he was. Not someone with more than one interest as Kurt had. Still, it irritated Neville that while Oliver was capable of being discreet and avoiding giving away his true job (Qudditch Captain and Coach) he couldn't or wouldn't hide his blatant attraction to Kurt, nor that said attraction wanted to be 'expressed' in a purely physical manner. There was a time and a place for such things, but neither was with Kurt, relationship with Harry or no.

He was saved from uncharacteristic ire (and unproductive as Oliver was upstate at the moment and therefore out of Neville's reach), by three things; The first being a clap of thunder. The second being the arrival of a town car carrying Kurt (he'd bet the boy was the only NYADA student who had a town car waiting for him at even the slightest chance of rain), and third by a rather large beetle on a leaf of the mint plant on the front stoop. Opening the door for Kurt to exit the car, he looked back at the greenery only to find the beetle gone. No mind, he had dinner with Kurt and Harry and Kurt's friend Isabelle to look forward to. Funny, he was beginning to see the appeal of an older woman all of the sudden.

**A/N: **

** I'm sorry, truly I am, but Molly gives me a pain. I know some like her and I find aspects of her admirable, but on the whole she annoys me. That shows here, obviously**

**Same for Ron. I like him, I do (in fact I thought of making this Ron/Kurt cause HOT) but Neville won my heart. Neville is the one, unlike Ron, who never (in the books not the movies) doubted Harry, never betrayed him, always stood by him (even when he felt inferior). Remember Neville was the only one left standing at the battle at the Ministry in OOTP "He' not alone, he's still got me." So, I am rectifying or putting down my take that Neville was/is the most steadfast friend or Harry's between Harry and Ron, and that in his maturity Harry recognized it.**

**This, as you could tell, was mostly exposition and in Neville's POV , and about Neville, I think he will end up staying in the "New World"**

** Next installment (2 week gap at most), more Rita, and possibly Charlie or Bill and Dave.**

**AGAIN, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH ONE OF THE FOLLOWING YOU PREFER: I WILL ABIDE OR TRY TOO. Dave Karofsky/Oliver Wood, Dave Karofksy/Charlie Weasley, Dave Karofksy/Ron**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**1. So there was a tie between Charlie and Oliver. No one, or almost no one, wanted Ron and Dave. Poor Ron. Can't say I blame anyone. In fact if (and I might) I do another HP/Glee crossover after this, it will be Teddy (with alpha tendancies) and Kurt.**

**2. This is mostly Charlie/Dave pre-slash and Kurt/Dave friendship**

**3. On that note; if anyone reading this is of the mind of 'how can you like Dave when what he did is so much worse than anything Blaine did"? Go away. NOW I like Dave. Yes bullying and threatening to kill Kurt was reprehensible. HOWEVER, unlike Blaine (who blamed Kurt for not wanting to have Blaine forced on him ("You don't know how to have fun' or words to that effect) and NEVER apologized for it (He apologized for the place, not for not stopping the first time Kurt said 'no'), Dave actually and sincerely apologized and attempted to make amends. He did not blame Kurt for his actions. **

**4. So again if you like Blaine and/or don't' like Dave, you should NOT be reading this.**

**5. A bit of retcon here. In one of the Chapters I referenced Charlie/Dennis. When I post to my livejournal I will correct/retcon that to make it Percy/Dennis (I have this image of a very reserved Percy turning into a Dom in private and Dennis loving it, okay?). So pretend it was always that way please?**

**The Dave and Kurt portion is mostly dialogue. Sorry if that bothers** you.

**CHAPTER 8: Dragon Tames, Bear Cubs and Friends**

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

Single malt whiskey, not as good or as strong as Fire Whiskey, but acceptable, in fact he planned on finishing the bottle.

"We think you've lost your confidence."

The hell, he had, they'd just lost their confidence in him. Everyone got hurt at some point when they dealt with dragons, he'd just taken longer for a major injury. Didn't mean he wasn't still capable. Sodding beauracrats.

"Take some time, you've been working none stop since the war."

Some time, a nice way of saying laid off, see you in a couple of years , we'll decide if maybe we'll take you back then.

Not that he needed the money. Decades of working and living on the reserve had allowed him to sock away his admittedly not very regal pay, or more accurately to give it to George to restart the shop. He'd give it all away if that meant getting Fred back but that wasn't going to happen. Still, his share of the profits gave him time to do things now that he wasn't working; like drink, visit Percy, move out when he caught a glimpse of Dennis in knickers and handcuffs in the offing, drink, visit Harry, drink.

Not much else to do until he started teaching in the fall; Salem Academy. What joy. Only good thing was, unlike Hogwarts, they allowed both the staff and the students to commute to their respective homes on the weekends.

Put out to Pasteur and he was only 42. Hell, he was a has been in the love or lust department as well, as dear Angelina would have it. So what if he hadn't pulled a bloke in a few years. Randoms got a bit old was all, and all the young ones seemed like twigs. Take Kurt, for instance, not that he would; talk about risking getting your bullocks hexed off. And what was it with his family and possessive streaks; between Harry and Percy you'd think mates or significant others or whatever the terminology was now were meant to be kept barefoot and pregnant. It was only a matter of time before Dennis or Kurt wound up knocked up. Not that Charlie blamed Dennis, he'd grown up with Perce, knew what he was packing, and Weasley men, especially himself and Percy, packed a lot, so yeah, wanting that was natural. But both Dennis and Kurt looked like they'd break if you gave it to them too hard.

No, what he wanted was what they didn't make anymore, not since himself. Tough, husky;, like that guy looking at him. He'd make a fair beater, Charlie mused, could probably give a good pounding on the pitch and take an even better one off. Well, hello, maybe he wasn't out to pasture after all, as his cock took a healthy interest in the younger man. It was returned as well, Charlie realized, as the bloke approached.

"Charlie?"

Was this guy a wizard? How did he know him?

"I'm Dave, Kurt's friend. Sortof." Well now, now his cock was at full mast. Who knew that built and insecure could be such a turn on. "He told me if I got here before him to look for the tanned redhead."

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

"Hey, Kurt."

He looked up to see Dave approaching him. Moving his lunch bag over to accommodate his friend, Kurt smiled. Maybe thing would be easier now.

"I just, you know, wanted to say Thank you."

"You came all the way cross town to say that?" Kurt teased, "What precisely are you thanking me for?"

"For letting me back in your life, not giving up on me, I guess, not hating me."

"David, stop right there. You already apologized and it was accepted. It's in the past and neither of us are the same people we were in high school." Grudges were a waste, he never could hold one, as much as he tried. Even with Blaine; he didn't hate him, or wish him ill. Maybe in 10 years they'd meet again, start talking and build a friendship, maybe not; it was just who and where they were now that was not the best or healthiest option for either of them. "I'm just glad to have heard from you after all this time."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't follow through on your emails and calls, not that I didn't' want to, but.."

"But?"

"I needed time, to stop loving you, or not you but this idealized idea of you, if that makes sense"

Kurt remembered his version of Blaine and understood perfectly."It does, and have you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I like you and all, but," Dave let the sentence trail off, looking like a 5 year old who was afraid he was going to be scolded.

"Its okay, I'm not offended."

"Good."

"So, you and Charlie?" Kurt prodded.

"I don't know, is there a me and Charlie." With anyone else it would have sounded coy, with Dave, Kurt decided it sounded insecure.

"He liked you, that was obvious." Kurt pointed out.

"Liking is one thing, I've just never, with anyone." Kurt didn't know how to read that. Did Dave mean he was a virgin? Or hadn't dated anyone? Or both?

"Dave, you don't have to do anything about the attraction if you don't want to. Only you can decide what you're ready for." And if you had told Kurt that he'd be having this conversation with Dave Karofsky , of all people, 3 years ago he'd have said you'd been drinking from the ex Mrs Schue's thermos.

"Yeah, and when I am, well Charlie's older." He knew where this was going now.

"Older can be good, means he's more patient than people our age." Kurt squeezed Dave's hand and was gratified to see his friend (he hoped they were friends now) didn't pull away or shy from it. "If you guys date, just be upfront about it, what you're ready for and what you're not. He can take it or leave it, but at least you'll both know and you'll have set the limits you need."

"Like you and Harry?" Dave asked, curious. Oddly, and too his great surprise, he wasn't jealous, in fact, from the brief glimpses he'd caught of Harry the previous night, he liked the man. Kurt deserved the best, anyone who could forgive someone who'd bullied him, threatened his life (even if he had no intention of following through), kept his secret, helped him come out, comforted him in the hospital, well that person deserved all the best. It felt good to let go, Dave realized, and find something new, even better in doing so, like this tentative friendship the two of them had going.

"Pretty much." Kurt didn't mention that Harry kept Kurt chaste; making out was hot but that was all it was. What was that old song about 'Anticipation'?

"So Charile? What do you know about him?"

"Not much more than you found out last night." Kurt listed off the few facts he was aware of. "His family sort of adopted Harry when he went to boarding school and met the youngest brother, Ron. He, Charlie that is, worked on a wildlife preserve in Romania. He was injured, I'm not sure of the details, and has some time off till the fall when he starts teaching at a very discreet, very exclusive private school, Zoology I think is the subject."

Harry didn't' much like to talk about his school days, Neville either. Kurt actually wanted to hug both of them when they got that same look on their faces, even if they wouldn't tell him specifically what brought it on. He wondered If they'd let him throw a joint birthday party for them at the beach house, come July? Speaking of which; "I know that If you come out to break in Harry's house on Long Island this weekend, you'll get to see Charlie in swim trunks."

"I'm there." Dave added, shyly, "Older man are kind of hot, aren't they?"

"That they are."

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

_Harry, _

_I thought you should be aware of this. Apparently Skeeter is in New York and filing reports_

_Hermione._

Harry unfolded the paper, only to gawk at the front page. It wasn't a bad photo of Kurt, he mused, it showed how beautiful he was and his coltish grace. It was the headline that riled him. It was a pleasure to watch it turn to ash at a flick of his wand.

**Man Who Saved Us All/Defender of Hogwarts share Muggle Boytoy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:**

**Hello all. Thank you for your reviews and for following this fic. I can't tell you how much it is appreciated. Please please review, I know it's a cliché but they really do encourage me (and I would imagine most) to keep going when the muse if flagging.**

**A few things about this chapter:**

**1. Harry's Slytherin side comes out here. Some may not approve**

**2. Burt will make an appearance either in the next Chapter or the one after that.**

**3. At that point, Kurt's living arrangements (why he has moved out of the loft and not seen much of Santana and Rachel) will be addressed.**

**4. Italics indicate the text of the Owls, regular type indicated Harry and Neville's conversation regarding the Owl text immediately above**

**5. Characters in this segment, by order of appearance (discounting those sending Owls): Harry, Neville, Rita, Liz (OC reporter), Isabelle, Kurt, Sebastian.**

**6. There is a fleeting mention of a past Harry/Dennis relationship. In my head, at another place and time in their lives (and if Dennis hadn't lost Colin) they might have made a go of it. (Can you tell I don't ship Drarry or Snarry? Hee hee)**

**7. As said above Sebastian makes an appearance, and he is not fanfic redeemed Sebastian so if that bothers you, well I did warn you.**

**8. I think that's about it.**

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

**Man Who Saved Us All/Defender of Hogwarts share Muggle Boytoy**

_Harry:_

_You prefer crunchy Peanut Butter over smooth?_

_Pervert._

_Seamus_

"Crunchy Peanut Butter is the best in sandwiches."

Harry nodded his agreement, "but only with grape jelly, not strawberry"

_Oi!_

_I always knew you were a masochist. Anyone who supports the Canons has to be. _

_Oh wait, that's me._

_Ron_

They looked at each other and out of love, and fear, of Hermione, did not say another word on that subject.

_Harry:_

_Thought you might like to know, you made Malfoy jealous._

_He forgot to close his office door, and a few of us heard him say "Potter is dating someone that lovely? If the boy wants a wizard, he could do much better"_

_So there is that._

_Dennis_

"You finally ready to tell me what happened between you two?"

He wasn't willing to move over here, and we couldn't keep the relationship going. Guess neither of us was invested as much as that." Harry shrugged, and hoped, even prayed, that Percy was good to his ex. Dennis certainly deserved that much. He might have to have a talk with Percy, the next time he visited, make sure that the Undersecretary was doing right by Dennis.

_Neille:_

_I'm disappointed, and hurt_

_You mean you developed plants that do THAT and never used it on me?_

_Hannah,_

_P.s. Give Harry my love, and keep some for yourself_

"What about you? Never got the urge to settle down?"

Now it was Neville's turn to shrug. "Not until now."

_Oi,_

_Nev._

_Give me a seedling of that lube producing Yucca plant. I'll cut you in on half the profits._

_Or have you and Harry drained the leaves dry already?_

_George_

Neville kept glancing at the parchment.

"Tell me you're not seriously considering breeding one."

_Harry._

_That horrible woman. Of course you and Neville aren't doing a DP (Bill won't tell me what that is, mind). _

_Your boyfriend looks lovely, the family is looking forward to meeting him._

_SOON_

_Molly_

Harry bunched the parchment up. Soon? Was she giving orders now? She'd damn well meet Kurt when Harry was good and ready to let her meet him. And one word, one nagging word to Kurt and they would be leaving as fast as they came_._

_Old man;_

_He's hot. Does he have a younger brother?_

_Teddy_

"I thought he and Victoria were a thing."

Neville shook his head. "Was Victoria, then Corner's kid, then Davies son. He tends to get a bit possessive, turns some blokes off."

"He just hasn't found the right bloke then." But just what he needed, his godson reminding him that Kurt was only 5 years older than Teddy. As far as a brother was concerned, though he'd yet to meet him, Harry doubted Finn Hudson was Teddy's type. Now Luna? That could be an interesting match.

Still, he didn't crumple that bit of parchment and made a mental note to call his Godson to make sure he was still coming to stay over the summer Hols. Not likely he wouldn't but it was always good to ask. He'd have to see if Andromena wanted to come for Christmas as well, as it was his turn to get the boy for that holiday also.

_Harry:_

_Might I offer a practical suggestion?_

_I'm aware that you have petitioned to be able to tell your paramour about our world, and that it is not moving quickly._

_Suffice it to say there are political pressures behind it. Your defection from Britain has caused some PR damage that the current Ministry mind would like repaired. Hermione and Neville's reform platform is also not helping image wise._

_Sadly, some who came into office after the war now prefer the status quo instead of progress as they once did_

_But, I digress._

_Perhaps you could, as you are now a naturalized American citizen, petition the American government instead. They have no particular agenda regarding you and it might facilitate faster resolution._

_Might I also suggest you invest in a good insect repellent?_

_Percy_

"Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

"The insect repellent?"

"No, the American Ministry. Percy turned out all right after all." First thing tomorrow, he'd do that. Tonight he and Neville had plans, ones Kurt did not need to know about. Polyjuice, a visit to "Scandals" and a recreation of a certain event for a video surveillance camera were in order, than to send the tape to one Senator Hummel. That should neatly scotch any residual affection for one Blaine Anderson in the Senator's eyes. Just because Kurt was a live and live type didn't mean Harry always was, and if it were his son, Harry would damn well want to know when his kid's boyfriend tried to force himself on his date.

So; "Scandals", then a Owl to Teddy, then Skeeter. Oh he had a few ideas on how to take care of her. He'd picked up a few tricks since his fifth year.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

"Hullo, Rita."

Huh? He'd have thought she wasn't easily startled. Live and learn. With a wave of his wand he righted the tea cup and vanished the mess, then sat opposite her. To her credit, she recovered quickly, pulling out her Quick quotes quill, and "Here to make a statement Potter?"

He slid a manila envelope across the table, then watched her face falter as her quill turned to ash. "Wandless magic," he explained, "or had you forgotten?"

"What's in the envelope Harry? You know I don't take bribes."

"No bribes, though we both know you have been known to take them, particularly right after the war." He smiled in a way that would have done Snape proud. "No. This envelope contains photographs of you being buggered by Kingsley Shackelbolt. Which is kind of strange, not even for the obvious lack in taste on his part. No, the strange part is there's a calendar on the wall that clearly shows the date. On said date, the Minister was on a beach in Barbados with his newly wed spouse. I wonder what the Minister and Gabreille would think of a brothel that specializes in Polyjuiced facsimilies as part of their wares?"

"You wouldn't."

"I wouild. I could give a flobberworms behind what people do behind closed doors. If Malfoy wants to get buggered at both ends by rent boys juiced to look like Charlie and Bill Weasley, that's his business." Now the water tumblr went over. Wow, and that had just been a wild guess. Who knew he was better at this than Trewanley? "Calm you tits, I have no interest in exposing any of this, but I will if need be. Just as, I could arrange for an immediate expose on the British Wizarding press, specifically one reporter and her rather dodgy past and methods. That would be in addition to becoming an investor in the Prophet, and you know they wouldn't turn me down, and taking out ad space or having my friends do so. Imagine what influence I'd have, even on the hiring and firing of employees."

"What do you want? Me to retire?" Harry was no expert on fashion but even he could tell that acid green did not go with her skin tone. To be fair, not much went with sickly pale, which was how she looked just then.

"Oh, where would the fun be in that?" He grinned, and if Rita had been a more perceptive and less absorbed individual she would have feared the hint of steel behind it. "No, I just want you to leave Kurt alone, Neville as well."

"And, by extension, you."

"And by extension me." Harry agreed. It amused him how quickly she gathered up her things, all the while muttering about 'not the only story in New York, leads to follow," and left. Once he was sure she was gone, he retrieved the latest version of an Extendable Ear, walked to a neighboring table and dropped it on the surface. "You get all of that?"

"Every word. Good thing she didn't open that envelope, or she'd have seen it was just pasteboard." Liz smiled, feeling more energetic than she had in years. "Back to business, you agreed not to have a expose published."

"I agreed not to have on published immediately. I didn't say anything about in a couple of months, figure that will give you time to do the necessary research." It would also allow time for the investments he'd mentioned. Skeeter had gone after Kurt, the term 'boy-toy' implied something unsavory, a slur on his character. No way would Harry let that go unpunished and unaddressed. "Just could you leave Malfoy and the rest out of it."

The heavy set blonde woman, long since retired from the Muggle gossip scene smiled easily. "Happy to. That's their business. It's only when they start causing trouble for other innocent people that you should go after em."

"Thanks, Liz. You're one of the good ones."

"Really? That's what Sinatra said too."

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

He had no idea how she walked in those heels, but he enjoyed the view, especially how her hips swayed.

"So what did you and Kurt get up to while Harry and I were having our boys night out?" Night out, right? Neville didn't want to see Kurt's fathers face when he saw that video tape. But he did agree with Harry, the man should know what Blaine Anderson had done. Drunk or not drunk, not accepting 'No' and 'Stop' the first time it was said was not permissible behavior.

"Played pool."

"Billiards?" Neville gaped. "I didn't know Kurt knew how."

"He didn't until then, but he shows promise. Give us a few more nights practice and we could be a great team." She'd had interns before, at her fashion house but never one like Kurt.

"I thought you already made a good team."

She smiled, then it fell from her face. "Not always. I can't seem to convince him, neither can Anna, to pose for the September photo shoot. He doesn't think he's attractive enough to stand next to our models." She glanced at Neville. "You could help with that."

"Me?"

"You, and don't act so flabbergasted. Kurt can be so expansive when he's enthusiastic that his beauty just shines through, not just in looks but in spirit. Then he gets insecure and pulls back. He doesn't do that with you, he's just open, nothing hidden or held back. So maybe you and Harry could convince him? Pull out the charm?"

"I'll try, tomorrow. At the moment I'd rather charm you." Neville grinned in the lazy way that had caused more than one witches knickers to get wet.

"Charm away." Yep, judging by that little shimmy, he was in. That grin worked every time.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

A hour, that was all they'd agreed to. One hour at this jazz club then they'd go home, just the two of them as Charlie was out doing who knew what to, or with, Dave and Neville had assured Harry he could find plenty to do with Isabelle for the night. One hour, of which 17 minutes was left. Admittedly the saxophonist was good, he might have enjoyed this if he wasn't more interested in Kurt being on his lap, in his arms, maybe a shower together, Merlin knew the last one had been fun. Harry had been gratified to find out his boyfriend was quite responsive to fingers.

"Well if it isn't gayface."

"Meekrat. I thought you had turned over a new leaf."

"New town, new leaf expired. Hey handsome." This, directed to Harry. "Slumming?"

"Not until now." Harry slid out of the booth rising to his full 6 foot 3 height. "And do you think insulting Kurt was appropriate?"

"It's foreplay." Smythe smirked and Harry had to agree, he did look like a meekrat, and hadn't pompadours gone out in the 50's?

"If it's directed at me, not interested. If it's directed at Kurt, I DON"T SHARE." He growled the last words.

**"**Easy Tiger." Smythe raised his hands up in a placating gesture, then winced as Harry grabbed one of them none to gently.

"Oh, easy is it? The choices are easy." Harry squeezed hard, enjoying the way the fingers bent in his, not caring that Rachel was staring at them. "One, you can apologize to Kurt for insulting him and leave. Two, you cannot apologize and I can bring you to your knees, here and now, and in a most unenjoyable fashion, at least for you. Three, we can take this outside so I don't spill your blood all over the floor, though it might cause them to actually clean the thing, or not, you never know."

"Sorry, sorry." Smythe was sweating now. "Humm, Kurt, didn't mean it, sorry." With that, Harry released him and Smythe backed away. Only then did Harry look at Kurt, at the same time calming himself down. He fervently hoped that Kurt, Rachel and Santana brushed off the table shaking slightly as being due to someone's knees knocking it. In time, soon, he hoped, Kurt would know about magic and such things would then be easier to explain. Not that Kurt seemed to notice the table, his eyes were firmly locked on Harry, and the wizard knew that expression. Oh yeah, someone was sharing his shower or bath tonight, that was obvious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:**

**Hello all, again.**

**I was not planning to update twice in one day, but when inspiration strikes and all that. Also, I couldn't go further in the story until Kurt was aware of the Magical world, so it was time to have that happen**

**Someone pointed out that the storyline has been jumping around between charries. I appreciate that input, truly. It is constructive crit, in the best sense, not mean, not flames, just a observation. **

**This section is Harry and Kurt. Next one, Harry meets Burt (and Finn? I can't decide on Finn. Any opinions on that score?)**

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

Neville has cleared out for the weekend, as has Charlie. Harry has no idea what Charlie has told Dave, he imagines it's something along the lines of 'checking out the new school" but he's not sure. He was too nervous and distracted to ask. IS too nervous and distracted.

He's had the decree, the permission, for two weeks, and when he allows his thoughts to run that way he imagines Kingsley's reaction to him doing an end run round him and the British Wizarding government to obtain it. He bets it's not a happy feeling on the other side. So be it. Right now, the feeling is mutual. He's nervous as fuck, but determined regardless. If Kurt decides to cut and run, there is money ready to be wired into the boy's account; enough to see him through school and for a long while after in style. And when that runs out, he'll transfer more in. He will ALWAYS take care of Kurt, whether or not he is allowed to be a part of the boy's life after this night. He hopes he will be, but he's not a 100% sure. Which is why he has a bottle of Firewhiskey standing by.

And why he's delayed telling Kurt. Partly. There was also the need for evidence. Yes, he can show Kurt magic, but he's never told a Muggle before and has no idea what it will take to convince him. That and there is his own history. He's had Hermione find back issues of the Prophet, from prior to his parents death, through that event and through his own years leading up to the end of Voldemort. It might be easier for Kurt to read it.

"Hey. Neville and Charlie out for the night?" He is out of it, he didn't hear Kurt come in.

"For the weekend." Harry leads Kurt to the sofa, kneeling in front of him and sees the hope flare in his boyfriends eyes. Well, Harry prays that hope is still there after tonight, because he has a ring stashed in a drawer (it was burning a hole in his pocket) to meet those hopes. "I have a lot to tell you, and you have a lot to absorb, Just know that after you've heard it all if you don't want to be part of that world, I can live without it, just as long as I can be part of yours." He can hear the pleading in his voice, can't remember the last time that tone was there.

He's never been one for subtlety, so his wand is out and the words "Accio Chocolate" are uttered and in moment a box of Belgian Truffles are in his hand. And his boyfriend is wide eyed as Harry hands them to him. "I'm a wizard, with a capital G." To further clarify his point, he waves his wand at the cocktail table, sending it hovering in the air. "Go ahead, run your hands under it and around, you won't find any wires."

Kurt shakes his head and doesn't move from his spot. "Charlie and Neville?"

"Wizards"

"There are wizards and witches?"

Harry can't tell from Kurt's voice if this is going well or not, so he just forges ahead. "Yea, though don't believe everything you read. Muggle histories and fictions aren't exactly accurate."

"Please tell me that if vampire exist they don't sparkle."

Harry laughs, this just might turn out alright after all. At least until he tells Kurt that if they have sex it is possible Kurt could get pregnant. "They don't. And werewolves don't look like Taylor Lautner, though they are more animated."

"Werewolves are real?"

"Yes, my godson is the child of one. He was a good man. Not all werewolves are evil are bad."

Kurt nods, mulling it over. "Makes sense, we all choose to do good or bad, not what we are but what we do."

"Now you sound like Dumbledor." And he's not sure how he feels about that. "No, he didn't choose to be a werewolf. Just like I didn't choose to be a wizard. He was bitten however, I was born one."

"Like some people are born gay or straight or bi?"

"Pretty much." Harry wonders if he'd been straight and Kurt was a girl would a girl be less accepting?" Has being gay, being different from the norm, made Kurt more understanding? He'll never know because, thankfully Kurt is a boy. "You're okay with this?"

"I think so, it might explain some things?"

"Like what?"

"Like that table shaking for no reason on the night you went off on Sebastian." Harry has the decency to flush. "Like the profusion of Owls around the house at times, normally when I'm not around, I did see them you know when I was coming home." Kurt observes dryly. "We're near the park but not that near and unless there is a infestation of mice that I'm not aware of in the house there's no reason for them to be flocking around this house and not others."

"Anything else?"

Kurt nods. "How a blanket appeared in your arms to cover us, out of nowhere. When you obviously thought I was asleep, not just sleepy."

Harry sighs. "The owls are the wizarding post system."

"Not the witching post system?"

"God, don't start okay.? I'm keeping you away from Hermione now." Like that issue of terminology hadn't come up with her from time to time. "Two of you on that tangent would be two too much."

Kurt laughs and hugs Harry. "Oh, sweetie, don't you know, I may not always agree with you in private but I'm always on your side."

"Even about this, being magical?"

"Even about this." Kurt tries to glare at his lover. "The table?"

Harry smiles shamefacedly and allows it to lower to the ground. "No, sweetie, I meant at the club with Sebastian."

"Oh, wandless magic. Not everyone can do it but I can, and the more powerful the wizard the stronger it is and the more it displays, uncontrollably at times, when emotions are high."

Now Kurt understands, and Harry's emotions were high in regard to protecting him and in being possessive of him and Fuck that's hot!

"There's a lot more where that came from." Harry ads in a low voice, seeing Kurt's reaction. "Spells that provide protection so I can fuck you without a condom, so you can feel every inch, every spurt of come inside you." But they're getting ahead of themselves. "And you'd need protection."

"You have a STD." Kurt doesn't believe it. Harry would have told him long before this if that were the case. There is no possible way that Harry would have kept it a secret. Kurt knows, is absolutely certain, that when it comes to Kurt, Harry would never put him at risk, for anything.

"No love, but remember how you told me you preferred to bottom, how you craved it?" Kurt nods, recalling those words, or words to that effect. Not the specific conversation, more the relief that Harry didn't mind that. "Well when a wizard makes love to his mate, there is a chance, no matter if the mate is male or female that the mate can get pregnant. And the more powerful the wizard, the greater the chance."

"How powerful are you?"

"Some have called me the most powerful wizard of my time, at least in Britain." Well, Hermione has the 'brightest witch of her age label' so it's only fair, he thinks.

"How does that work exactly?"

Exactly? "I don't know, I can set up an appointment with a healer, our version of a Doctor, to have that explained to you. Don't worry, you won't grow breast or a vagina." Harry adds quickly but sincerely. "And you don't have too, there are protective means. And I meant what I said, if you don't want any of it, any of the magical world, I can live without it. I just don't want to live without you."

Kurt nods and rises. "I need some air. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you, not ever. I just need to think, okay?" Harry nods, relaxing as Kurt kisses him deeply. Once the boy is out the door, Harry calls the driver and instructs him to follow Kurt, discreetly. It's not spying, but it's dark outside and it's New York, and he wants Kurt safe. Once he returns they'll talk it out, work it out, and he'll show Kurt the papers, tell him the whole story, every bit of it. All of of that seems trivial compared to the fact that he didn't lose Kurt, won't lose him.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

His feet hurt. Balmain boots may look good but they don't have the best arch support. He's been walking around the park for about an hour and trying to figure things out. Mainly why he's not freaked about any of this. No, he's not a girl, doesn't want to be one, he just (as Isabelle pointed out to him once) is attuned to both sides of himself, the masculine part of his spirit and the feminine. In truth, he likes the idea of having a child with Harry. Now they won't have to adopt, though he kind of wishes they could do that as well, maybe a hard to place child? It's something to think and talk about he muses as he flags down his car and driver, did Harry really think he'd not notice them?

As he enters the living room, again, he says: "There better be drugs, good drugs, when it comes to time to give birth."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Many notes on this chapter**

**A note was made regarding the timeline and how it is not clear. So, to rectify that:**

**1. Harry and Kurt met/walked around the museum in Dec**

**2. Coffee shop meet up and 1****st**** date round first week of Feb**

**3. Kurt moved in to house around mid March**

**4. Skeeter confab was mid April**

**5. Harry told Kurt about being a wizard in early May**

**And this chapter is Burt's POV at first, then switches to Harrys. And it is not Finn friendly (I LOVE Cory, and wish him well, Finn however, not so much). And remember as stated in the 1****st**** chapter, I had the pregnancy test be accurate. So Rachel is expecting.**

**What else? Oh, I have decided that Kurt got a scholarship/financial aid. Hey, if Glee can have Finn go enroll in a University in mid March (the middle of spring semester) I can have Kurt get financial aid.**

**HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE**

It was nice having kids in college, even if Finn seemed a little aimless and neither Burt nor Carole were entirely sure this teaching thing would stick. Finn, Burt thought though he'd never say it outright to Carole, was a lot less mature than Kurt. No, there was nothing wrong with needing time to find out something you were both cut out for and wanted to do. Not everyone was born knowing or figured it out at age 5.

But Finn was fickle, wishy washy was another way to put it, from what Burt could see. Always had been. One minute he was all 'I'll watch out for my brother" , the next he was hugging the kid who threatened to kill Kurt. And on and on and and on. Now he wanted to take responsibility for Rachel's baby? This was the second time, Finn had found himself in that position. Admittedly, Rachel hadn't tried to pass off the kid as Finn's like Quinn had. But the whole situation was worrisome.

So a trip to New York was in order, instead of staying in DC. Normally, now that both boys were in school, he and Carole didn't go back to Lima. And, what with Isabelle helping Kurt find sources of financial aid, well things were easier on the pocket book, and that was helped further by not flying back to Ohio every weekend.

However, this weekend, NYC was on the menu. Carole would visit Rachel and feel her out, and Burt would check out Kurt's situation. He couldn't say he was pleased about the whole thing. At least the Potter fella hadn't danm near given him a stroke like seeing that security video. A little late wasn't it? But the letter had stated the bar had new owners and the management had now reviewed the tapes and upon doing so recognized Kurt as the Senator's son. They weren't going to do anything about Kurt having been a minor at the time, they were more concerned about Kurt having to fight off a boy in the parking lot and thought that, as Kurt's father, it should be brought to his attention.

Fucking Blaine.

When Burt had called Kurt about the video, the kid had freely admitted he'd gone to a gay bar. Hell, Burt didn't begrudge him that. He'd used a fake I.D a time or two in his day. What bothered him was that Kurt hadn't told him Blaine hadn't taken 'no' for an answer. Did Kurt feel that insecure, that lonely, that unwanted, that he'd stick with a boy who did that? He guessed so.

But times had changed it seemed. Admitting what had happened to Burt, some other things came out as well, like the reason for the break up . Funny, Blaine hadn't seen fit to mention that little tidbit when he was 'consoling' Burt about his diagnosis. Well, Anderson was out of their lives now, and if he knew what was good for him, he'd keep it that way.

Now to deal with this "Harry". What the hell was Kurt doing living with the guy? The man was older, not Burt's age, but not Kurt's either. More like splitting the difference. He got it, he really did, on why Kurt would want out of the loft. What with Rachel now going on about how if she and Finn were meant to be together, then maybe Kurt and Blaine were too. Maybe she and Finn were a perfect match, both flaky? Well he'd let Carole deal with that. Truth be told, he liked Finn, he did, but if it came to Finn or Kurt, well Kurt would win every time. He had no illusions, if both boys were in the path of a semi and he could only push one out of the way, Finn would be roadkill. Hell, if it meant Kurt being safe, he'd PUSH Finn in front of the truck. Not really, of course. Then again, Kurt would have the sense to avoid getting in that sort of situation; he couldn't say the same about Finn

Stepping out of the cab, he looked the place. Nice house, guy had money. Anyone else and Burt might think that was why Kurt was with him. Not Kurt though; his kid might like nice things but not in the place of love. If Kurt fell in love with a pipeline worker, he'd go to the Alaskan oil fields for the guy, then track down Sarah Palin to give her a makeover; if that ever happened Burt hoped the kid would remove her vocal chords while he was at it. But that was neither here nor there.

Nice looking guy too, even Burt could see that.

"Senator Hummel."

No fear, he wished he could say he liked that, but he didn't. What kind of man didn't fear his boyfriend's father, or wasn't at least a little nervous meeting him for the first time? Following him into the place, Burt couldn't help but wonder just how much dough this guy had.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

Harry knew that look. The one where someone tried to gauge you, take your measure. Merlin knew he'd had it too many times to count growing up. Part of him knew he should cowtow to the man, but he was done with that. Kurt loved him and come hell or high water, they'd be together. It'd just be easier and more conducive to Kurt's happiness if the Senator approved. But still, Harry couldn't pretend to be intimidated. Hell, he'd stood down Voldemort, AND endured 6 years of Snape. A protective father was nothing compared to that.

"My godson, Teddy" He explained when he saw the Senator checking out a photo of the boy, one of the few non-magical ones. The wizarding photos had gone back into storage until the visit was over. "He's fourteen now." Harry wondered if the Senator would make polite, ask about the family, when Harry knew damn well Kurt had told him Harry had no living blood relatives. Just as Kurt had explained that while he was living in the house they had separate bedrooms.

"Lets just get to it, okay? What the hell do you think you're doing with a 19 year old boy. MY 19 year old son." Points to the man for not mucking about then.

"Loving him, taking care of him."

"Sleeping with him."

"Literally, yes. Figuratively, no."

"You expect me to believe that you aren't.." Harry had a sudden image of himself having this sort of talk with the boy who dated his and Kurt's daughter, or son, and felt more gentle about this whole encounter. Funny how always having to live up to something, the feel of that, never went away.

"Fucking him? No." Harry met Senator Hummel's eyes. "I've had my share of 5 night stands, yes, 5 nights, I've never been a 1 night kind of guy. Anyway, as you say 'been there, done that'. Would you believe I was abstinent for 8 months prior to meeting Kurt, and still am?" Well, if frottage and fingers didn't count, he was. And tongues, he'd known Kurt would like being rimmed, and he'd been proven right, and God he loved the taste of his boy, and how vocal he was.

"Until when?"

"Possibly until our wedding night." Harry smiled. "Kurt and I have that in common, we're both romantics."

"He's too young."

"Why?" This was emotion talking, coming out of Senator Hummel's mouth, not logic. "Kurt has know since he was a wee lad that he wanted to come to New York, wanted to be on Broadway, wanted to work in fashion. That hasn't changed. Why shouldn't he know his own heart as well?

Silence. He would give the man credit, unlike some who might bluster, he actually listened instead of just coming up with empty objections and making one repeat oneself.

"If he gets married he'll lose all of that."

"Again, why? I can, and will, give him the world. He'll be able to do all of that, with the luxury of being able to pick and choose, not having to take work just to pay the bills."

"And when he becomes famous, you'll be known as Mr. Hummel, not Potter. You gonna be okay with that."

Harry just smiled. "You did notice, you said 'when' not 'if'. We have that in common, we both believe in him." He shrugged. "I've been called a lot worse than Mr. Hummel. My ego is not involved in names, it is invested in being the most important person in Kurt's life. Sorry, but you will be second." Actually, Harry thought, the Senator already was second, but no need to point that out. "Let me put it another way. We have something even greater in common, we both put Kurt first, and will continue to do so. Could you say the same about Finn if he'd returned Kurt's affections, or that Sam person, or Blaine?" Adam? Well the answer to that was 'yes', it was on Kurt's end , for once, that the feelings were not reciprocated. And if he ever met Sebastian Smythe, he'd pay for that boy to have his eyes checked. Must be a vision problem, because how could you choose Anderson over Kurt? "And yes, I know all about Blaine Anderson and his history with Kurt." The key word being 'history'.

"Any chance I could get you to tie him down so I could use my flame thrower on him?"

"Tempting but Kurt wouldn't like it, he abhors violence."

"Do you?"

"I avoid it if I can. I lost my parents, my godfather, and a few friends to terrorists. There's a time and a place for fighting, but those need to be well considered. I don't hold to 'collateral damage' being acceptable." His mind went to Colin Cree vey, and again, he prayed that Dennis was happy now. "But make no mistake, I will do everything within my more than considerable means and power to make sure that Kurt is never harmed again, in any fashion."

"You're still older than him." Ah, that was the sticking point. He'd forgotten that it was such a big deal in the Muggle world , an age difference.

"Older and more settled. I, unlike a teenager, am not inclined to cheat on him if I were to feel insecure, I'd just talk it out with him and we would come to a solution." Which would likely entail many love bites on parts of Kurt's body that were visible and fucking the boy until all his whole world was Harry's cock in him. Again, no need to tell the Senator that, however. "I'm also old enough and experienced enough to know my limits, as in I don't drink more than I can handle, and when I do have a couple of tumblr's of whiskey, I still hear people and what they say and abide by it." That one hit home, he could tell.

He watched as the Senator ran his hands through his non-existent hair, and assumed Kurt took after his mother in that regard. "Look, I want to like you, I do. Kurt's obviously crazy about you. It'd help if you respected me."

"Senator, I do respect you. I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise. You raised a great son, and did it on your own, mostly. You run a successful business, you are in Congress, and not because you want power but because you want to do right, to make things better. And from what I can tell that hasn't changed. Of course I respect you, who wouldn't." He smiled. "But if you want me to fear you, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"I guess I can live with just 'respect'."

"Can you also live with a chili dog and a beer? I have tickets to a Mets game and Kurt won't be home from the September photo shoot till late. No need for him to know what we ate at the park."

"You just might be okay. Might."

Good, he had the Senator on his side. He might need it when it came time to planning the wedding, he had a feeling Kurt would be a little crazy when it came to that.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

**Kurt's POV, then Harry's. Not exactly flattering to Rachel, Finn or Shelby. Such is life (Blame RIB, not me, this go around).**

**And semi-dirty talk about sex while Kurt is pregnant, and getting him in that state.**

**Think that's it for this segment, as far as warnings go.**

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

Home was a word everyone used, all the time. He supposed it meant different things to each person. For a brief while, too brief, it had meant the three of them; his Mom, his Dad and himself. Then just two. Possibly Lima itself had meant home at one point, he couldn't remember. If it had, that time was long past. For most of his life, home was the house in Lima where he and his Dad lived, not the town itself

Family was another term people used. He was still defining his. Legally, Carole and Finn were part of his family now, had been for a couple of years. Was it wrong, that he didn't quite feel it? Carole was great and, the time of his Dad's coma aside, sensitive (how was it that no one realized he was in that house alone? Why was it so important to convert him, but not even on the radar to ask if he needed someone to stay with him, had food to eat, needed a hug?). He gave her credit, she never tried to replace his mother. She knew better, just as Burt Hummel knew there was no replacing Finn's Dad. Still, she was his Dad's family, but somehow not his. A friend, for sure, but not someone he felt bonded too, that nothing would tear them apart.

He was lucky though, he had that with his Dad. Not everyone did, look at Puck (though he'd rather not, thank you very much), for an example of that. Come to think of it, was there anyone in New Directions who did not have a 'Daddy' issue, or a 'Mommy' one. Kurt was sure Freud, were he still alive, would have a field day with Mr. Schuester's issues.

Then there was Rachel. Shelby was a trip, call her the road trip from hell. One minute, "I want to know my daughter", the next 'I don't want to be part of your life, let's just be glad we know the other exists", then "oooo, shiny, new baby, me wants", then "babies Daddy, me wants" then "not". Kurt sincerely hoped someone was putting money away for Beth's future therapy, the kid was going to need it.

At the very least Rachel couldn't be as bad as that. Though, she was inconsistent too. Kurt was looking forward to the day when Rachel had to justify being a vegan (who sometimes cooked and ate duck at the very least) but one who wore leather shoes and carried a calfskin bag. That would be entertaining. Then there was the whol e marriage thing. He should have know that Rachel, seeing his ring, would be happy for him, than 2 minutes later, all about herself and how did this become a competition as to who would get married first. He sighed, shifting on Harry's lap. Like most thing with Rachel, that was the way it went. He got a letter about the NYADA audition, 2 minutes to enjoy it, then having to console her and reassure her that she would get one too. He got praised by that nutcase Carmen, and was not allowed to enjoy it, not even 50/50, nope it had to be all about her choking. No one, other than his Dad, had congratulated him, it had been all 'poor Rachel'

.

It wasn't until he had moved out that he realized how liberating not living with her was. Yes, he loved her, she had been a good friend, you just accepted her brand of crazy and went with it. But it was even better to be able to accept it on your own terms, to limit the dosage (to mix a metaphor).

"So, I was thinking, we could put Mrs. Weasley and Rachel in a room and let them fight it out?" Between Rachel's mood swings and insecurity and the Weasley woman's letters asking about the wedding, all but planning it for them, well, the idea of letting one problem take care of the other had a certain appeal.

"Good idea, then you can plan it."

"Me, what about we?"

"Oh, Love, if it were up to me we'd just visit the Ministry or Courthouse and then go on our honeymoon."

"Make it a beach instead of one of the others and you've got a deal."

Harry looked at Kurt. "What? No great white wedding?"

"Oh sweetie. Once upon a time I was all for that. It should be a celebration, but weddings, big ones, are more about the flowers and placements then the couple. Something's wrong with that picture." Kurt wondered if his dream wedding with Blaine had been indicative of that, or just the romantic imaginings of a teenager. "When it becomes 'The Godfather' only with dresses, things are out of control. All of that should be secondary to two people getting married, and sharing that happy feeling with the people important to them."

And if you had told a 15 year old Kurt that his 19 year old self would be saying that, well sophomore Kurt would have revoked his Vogue subscription and used the money to get the 19 year old therapy.

"A beach? The beachhouse? If It's ready." And Harry would make damn sure it was.

"Sounds good."

"Food?"

"Trust you to think with your stomach."

"Hey, that's not all I think with." To prove his point, Harry bucked his hips and ground his sizable erection into Kurt's clothed ass. "Sides, you've never seen Ron eat."

"Hmmm, think we could get the 'Pearl' to cater?"

"Sure, lobster rolls for everyone."

"Sounds good."

Done. "Then maybe we can start practicing on making babies?"

Harry's breathe hitched at those words leaving Kurt's mouth. "Yeah?"

"Well if you have to think about it."

With a growl, Harry flipped them around so he was covering his boy, and ground into him nice and hard. "Oh I'm thinking. I'm thinking how fucking beautiful you'll looked taking my cock, stretching wide around it, dripping with my cum, legs clamped around me to keep me in you, make me give it to you again. And I will, over and over."

"For the rest of our lives?"

"At least that long."

"Sure you're gonna want me like that when my belly is swollen?" The words belied the tone, Kurt knew damn well that Harry would want him that way, any way.

"Oh yeah, proof of me loving you, our baby in your belly, just means instead of rough and hard, nice an slow all night long till you fall asleep sated, with my cock still hard inside of you."

"Harry." Kurt had never whimpered before he met this man, not that he'd admit, but Harry did things to him, made him need.

"Soon, Baby, soon." He added "Just no babysitting Rachel's kid, I have a feeling we'd end up raising it." They might still, Harry wasn't sure she and Finn would take. Or go without further bumps and drama, they seemed to create it, possibly on purpose on some level. In which case either the Grandparents would need to step in, or the Uncles. He understood Rachel having the baby, but keeping it? No, she wasn't in high school, but she and Finn had no real source of income, certainly not a steady one. And yes, children were raised in less than wealthy circumstances and came out fine, look at Kurt for proof of that, but, and here was the thing; you had to be ready to sacrifice for them for love. Maybe Rachel was capable of that, Finn also, but Harry wasn't so sure.

Kurt, he knew was, he'd proven that years ago, when he'd thrown that audition to protect his Dad. Why did Harry have the feeling Rachel wouldn't have done the same. If he were right, however, maybe she had or would change? Time would tell. Speaking of which, time to get his love to bed. Scooping Kurt in his arms, bridal style (and now counting the days till he could do that in a honeymoon suite), Harry headed for the stairs. "July?"

"Better than August."

"Done."

Kurt added, "Music too, but no songs from shows or movies where the lovers die" That was rather asking for trouble now that he thought of it.

"Motown? Most everyone likes that?"

"Sure, that'll make Dad happy." Harry wondered how happy Burt would be when his son was knocked up. That was something to think about. But later, when Harry had actually accomplished that. And, once more, he was grateful for having the foresight to soundproof the bedrooms, and for silencing charms as well. He planned on making Kurt moan tonight, for quite a few hours. And Burt and Carole, in the last guest room, would be happy to know they'd been spared hearing that.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**1. Hey Everyone. I'm sorry for the gap. I have had no AC for a few weeks and 100 degrees outside and 92 inside is not conducive to writing. It is fixed now and the brain/imagination is working again. So shortish update now and another one Weds (July 3****rd****), if RL and the computer are willing. But I wanted to update TODAY to show you all that this has not been abandoned, not by any means.**

**2. There was a comment left asking for a timeline and what happened to Charlie/Dennis. To answer that (again), I direct the inquirer to Chapter 8 author notes for why Dennis was retconned to be with Percy, and Chapter 11 author notes for the timeline. I am not inclined to retype what I already stated previously.**

**3. This chapter is Dave and Kurt, then Isabelle and Kurt. It does not move the story along as much as I'd like. It started out Dave and Kurt talking about the wedding and became a rumination on the institution itself. SIGH**

**4. I tend to think Brody got a bum rap, and it shows here. So if you loathed him and like Finn, be warned.**

**5. Timeline for this chapter? Two weeks after the last one with the wedding in the offing in another two weeks (within the frame of the story).**

**6. Weds (July 3****rd****) RL willing, there will be short update of Harry talking to Molly and Percy about the wedding.**

**7. HP fans (of the books): Remember in GOF when Ron came out of the lake and Percy hugging him and such? Percy loved his brothers, even if they were not always receptive of the means of him displaying his affection. Thus, I like Percy (actually, I like him more than the twins, I realize that puts me in the minority) and it will show in that segment**

**8. Isabelle is still the 'fairy godmother" and if RIB can portray the workings of Vogue unrealistically, I can continue to do so.**

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

**David**

"So you'll be Kurt Hummel-Potter, or Kurt Potter-Hummel?"

It was a innocent and loaded question. One that more than anything else drove home the fact that in a few weeks time, he'd be married; at least in the eyes of the state of New York, if not Ohio. Yet. You could add that to the list of things Senator Hummel now had on his agenda.

A name shouldn't matter so much, should it? But it did. If his son or daughter didn't have the Hummel name, it would die out, at least directly from his father's lineage. The same could be said of Harry's name. But, why did it matter so much, especially to men? Women had been giving up their last name for centuries. Would Rachel's Dad's throw a fit if her child carried the last name of Hudson, or Weston. And Kurt tried not to imagine the conversation around that one that would come up. "Yes, sweetie, your biological father was a gigolo. No, I wasn't his client, and I dropped him as soon as I found out, or almost as soon. First I slutshamed him for having that job because all teenagers who attend college have parents who support them financially. Of course they do."

Kurt didn't approve of Brody's lying, nor putting Rachel at risk of STD (assuming they hadn't used protection, and HELLO? Preggers, um so that was possible), but as far as turning tricks? Who was he to judge, you never knew what you'd do until your back was against the wall. And his mind was wandering; back to names.

"I haven't decided yet." He'd have to make up his mind quickly though. The fact, and it amazed him that he didn't question it, that he could get pregnant was besides the point, if admittedly another thing he'd have to deal with down the line. How do you tell your father that his son is carrying a baby? He'd think about that one later; like when the time came. "It's a nice problem to have, you have to admit. One maybe you and Charlie might have someday?" Yes, he was fishing, so what?

"I dunno. Things are going good between us. I think. But not every gay couple has to get married, even when it's legal. Not every straight couple does. And hey, it's not liked I can get knocked up."

Oh, if you only knew. But Kurt kept that thought to himself and congratulated himself on not choking on his latte at the twist this conversation had taken.

"True. But as far as my wedding goes, will you stand up with me?"

'Me? Why not Finn?"

Kurt sighed and acknowledged inwardly that his choice would cause friction and some hurt feelings. So be it. "Because Finn back in school was one minute my defender and 'it's cool' and 'I've got your back' and the next he was 'you can't talk to Sam, you'll give him your queer cooties.'" Well, words to that effect at any rate. "Because you made amends and didn't backslide once you did." Unlike Finn who, wouldn't stand up to Dave back in Lima because it might make him unpopular. "Simply you're more steadfast than he is."

"Thanks, I' like that." It amused Kurt to see Dave assume a more formal demeanor as he added, "I'd be honored." It was obvious to Kurt that Dave was mulling something over so he waited quietly, until the words spilled out. "Guess I see why you're not inviting the old gang, considering."

"Considering what?"

"Um"

"Oh stop being sheepish, I'm not going to blame you for anything they're saying."

"Well, I was curious and checked Facebook and Twitter. Tina says it won't last because you and Blaine are meant to be together and things along those lines and how lucky you are that when this is over you will have someone like Blaine to forgive you for all this and take you back, even if you don't deserve it. And Artie, said something like 'if Kurt wants to slum it." Dave tapered off shamefacedly.

"I'm not on social media any more so I haven't seen that, but it doesn't surprise me." Kurt shook his head. "I understand it, I do. I was the same way. Maybe most teenagers are. The whole Romeo and Juliet thing. The thing is, those two weren't in love with each other; they were in lust and high on that and getting off on giving the finger to the authority figures, namely their families, and shooting up on rebelling and the idea of being in love. Shakespeare got it right, how teens think and behave and how needy and self absorbed they are. The trouble is that when you are a teenager and reading it, you don't see that. It's only when you're a little older and come out the other end you go, 'oh, I get it now'" He shrugged elegantly. "They'll grow up and out of it, Tina and Artie and the rest. If not I feel sorry for them and fear for their relationships." Either way, it was their lookout now, not his. Now Dave's attire, that was his concern.

"Back to the wedding, you do realize that you will have to dress the part. Michael Kors showroom, 4:00 Friday, be there."

He walked away and back to class pretending he hadn't heard Dave's groans.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

**Isabelle**

"So, are you going to be leaving us after the wedding?"

Kurt just gawped at her. "You mean I have a choice? I thought the internship was just for a year and that will be up at the end of summer."

Isabelle smiled. "It is, however I will be in need of a new assistant come September and if you are interested, I think a promotion is in order. Though, maybe assistant is the wrong title. Perhaps 'Vice President in charge of helping Isabelle keep her sanity' would be more accurate."

"Bit too long to put on a nameplate."

"That it is. But you accept?"

"Of course I do, I mean we'll still work around my class schedule, right?"

"Right. You may not put in as many hours as some of the interns but you make up for it in the quality of what you contribute. That idea you had for the September issue, real women, gorgeous women, with curves and lives outside of lunch, the exercise room and the runway? We're doing it. You won't believe how fabulous some of those gals look in Calvin Klein."

"Oh yes I would." Kurt smiled thinking of Carol and how great she looked in the sweater he'd given her from 'The Row.' Ashley and Mary-Kate Olson may not have been able to act worth beans but they had great design ideas. "No professional models?'

'None, on two conditions."

"What are those?"

"That your step mother and your friend Mercedes are part of the spread, and you are with them."

"Deal." Maybe it would boost Mercedes career or help get music insiders to see how gorgeous she was even if she wasn't a size two.

"Now, moving on. What should I wear to the wedding? More importantly what are you going to wear?"

Kurt smiled. "You've met Harry right. Formal is not his thing." He laughed. "I think we've decided on a white suit, tieless for him, and Michael Kors for me. Ivory cashmere /silk tank, cause Harry likes my shoulders" More specifically, he liked kissing them. "And white linen trousers."

He added. "Wear whatever makes you feel as pretty as you are and that you don't mind getting sand on." Then with a deep breath. "That said, I do need your help, I've seen pictures of Harry's 'adoptive' family and the matriarch needs help, a makeover and we'll only have a day to do it."

'Now that's my kind of pre-wedding party."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **

**1. ** **Hello everyone, if anyone is still interested in reading this. PC and RL willing (the former is dying) I am back**

**2. So on to the notes: My apologies to Bergdorf's and their personal shoppers. I have been in the store and even though it is obvious I am not the type who can drop 3k on an item of clothing, the staff there has always been friendly. The employee rendered here is purely from my imagination and in no way reflects the true nature of that store's staff**

**3. I can't remember nor find what color Molly's eyes are in canon so I just made up something to suit me.**

**4. This is mostly Harry and Molly centeriic**

**5. Lastly, I am admitting here and now I am not good at writing Molly.**

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEE

Shopping was not Harry's thing. However, as Molly (nor Arthur or Ron for that matter) has mastered the art of acclimating to the Muggle world, he was along for damage control; specifically to keep any outbreaks of magic from occurring. Harry had begun that by deftly pocketing Molly's wand when he hugged her 'Hello'.

That she was even here and amenable to this was all Percy's doing. Percy, who had every right to begrudge Harry things; after all Harry had Dennis (in both senses of the word) before Percy did, and Harry suspected that Percy's drive even as a teen had come from the desire to have something to call his own that he did not have to share with others. Though perhaps he was wrong about that, perhaps it was the desire to have something that no one would begrudge him for. And the realization that life was unfair, because as he lacked Bill's rather obvious charm and Charlie's easy going manner, and either's conventional good looks, he could not slide by and have his transgressions overlooked because he was one of the charming and sexy Weasley brothers. No, Percy had to work for EVERYTHING. Was that what caused some resentment on his siblings behalf as well, misplaced guilt that Percy did not have it as easy as them at anything not involving books? Possibly, probably, Harry had decided.

All the more reason for Percy to, if not hate Harry, at least gum up the works for him. But, no, Percy did not do that. Instead Perce had paved the way. At some point he had convinced Molly to expend her energies on creating a renewal of vows ceremony for herself and Arthur that would be the wedding she had truly wanted for herself, not the one her elders had planned for her. Percy had mellowed. Either that or Den's amazing mouth had influenced things as well, or both. Most likely both, if the self satisfied smirk on his face when he joined Harry for a civilized martini in London was any indication.

Regardless, now Molly was here in Manhattan and the Gods help them all, he was on wrangling duty. It was amusing to see her look around Bergdorfs. Not that Harry was that familiar with the store himself, but Isabelle and Kurt had decided Barney's might be too intimidating, too young and off putting for her, so Bergdorfs it was.

He had no idea how Isabelle had managed it but they had a private room, or rooms to themselves, along with their personal shopper, Roz.

"Oh, Dear Lord." That was the woman in question. "Even the Missoni's would edit. And no waist whatsoever." Now she'd done it and not a minute in. Kurt had his 'bitch, please' face on, so Harry settled back to enjoy the show.

"You seem to have mistaken the point of fashion. Yes, it can be an artistic expression, but at it's best it is more than that. It can and should show the world how beautiful the person underneath the clothes is. Now get out and come back with everything you have in a muted, soft, supple, flowing 10." As a afterthought, Kurt added. "And take the champagne away, we won't want it until we're done here." Wise move, Harry though. A tipsy Molly might bring about a magical Molly and in a Muggle store that was not a good idea.

Now Isabelle and Kurt were circling Molly, who to Harry's surprise was looking at Kurt with awe. But then again, maybe she'd never had anyone but her own family stick up for her before.

"A bit like the Queen." That was Kurt.

"True." Isabelle added, 'yet they spend tons of money on clothes and jewels for her and she is still badly dressed."

Kurt gave her a hurt look, then shrugged as if to say 'when you're right, you're right'. "Hmm, no waist that's true, but look at her. Lovely skin, natural red hair that woman try in vain to match in dyes. The waist we can fake anyway if, oh yes. Nice breast, good shoulders too. Beautiful arms.

"Lovely ankles, not overly long neck but not a no neck. Not that there's anything wrong with that, Claudette Colbert pretty much had no neck and she was gorgeous." Isabelle pointed out

Good quality, a really pretty lady, it just needs bringing out, things that don't distract from the total picture of how beautiful she is." Kurt finished.

And was that a tear in Molly's eyes. Surely not.

"A haircut would not go remiss, Harry said you cut it your elf?" Molly nodded in response. "Not today then. Today, after we get you clothes. You get a haircut, a foot massage as well. Anyone who works as hard as you deserves one; how many jobs do you have anyway."

"Just wife and mother."

Isabelle gave her a look. "Just? Let me guess? You cook, clean, most likely manage the household accounts. Charlie said you homeschooled your children for a while there. That's 4 jobs I've just mentioned off the top of my head: Chef, accountant, housekeeper, teacher, and I'm sure there are a lot more. You just consolidate them which is no mean feat."

Maybe Hermoine was right, Minerva as well. Maybe the wizarding world was backwards, considering how Molly's spine just straightened with pride. Or maybe no one had actually pointed it all that out before instead of taking it for granted.

Either way, it was pretty clear that Molly was now going to be putting in Kurt and Isabelle's hands.

HPGLEEHPGLEEHPGLEEHPGEEHPGLEE

"That massage was lovely, Dear. I can't believe I fell asleep in the chair." Harry laughed, remembering the first time he'd had a massage by a liscensed massage therapist. "You did well for yourself. Kurt's a lovely young man. You'll have beautiful children." Trust Molly to get back to that, not that Harry hadn't had the same thought himself, numerous times. If not as often as the thought of how hot and utterly fuckable Kurt would look with his belly growing.

Shaking that thought off, he did not need to get a raging hard-on in front of Molly, Harry took a good look at her. She really had nice eyes, kind of like a new leaf that had just unfurled, that pale green color. Pretty ears too. He was curious to see Arthur's reaction to the makeover. As it was Molly had gotten some admiring looks in Barbuto as they waited for their table. He'd planned this, a half hour or so for the two of them to talk.

"Are you going to have a wizarding ceremony as well?"

"Yes." Harry smiled. "Kurt's family does not know about our world, yet." When a baby came they'd have to rectify that, but not just yet. "So it was easier to have a Muggle wedding and reception that you could come to, compared to a Magical one where his family could not attend. So we'll have a wizarding one in private." Unspoken were the words 'just for us'.

"You're going to stay here. Not come home?"

Now they were at the crux of it. "This is home now Molly. I've made it my home for years, and now with Kurt it's even more so."

"I always thought I'd have my children around me."

"It doesn't work that way Molly. Yes, Charlie has moved here, most likely will stay." And thank the heavens the drinking had subsided. "You raised your children and you did it well." Now he had to pick his words carefully. "You don't owe them anything, certainly not to keep looking after them or living your life for them. " And they did not owe Molly the rest of their lives for her raising them, but he was tactful enough not to say that.

"It's all I've done."

Where were her woman friends? Why was it left to him to say this? Well to be fair, many in her age bracket had died in one of the wars. And any and most socializing during those years had to do with the Order. "Not all you can do, and you know that. Come on Molly, forget Percy, with your skills and drive you could be Minister if you wanted."

"No thank you. Thankless task."

"Maybe, but you're going to tell me you couldn't do things better than a lot of others."

"Some others, yes." She was thinking now, and Merlin help the British Magical World. He'd have to warn Hermione, or not. Yes, this could be fun to watch. A Molly Weasley with a cause outside of her own family. Lots of fun.

"Percy did say something about backing, he thought I might go into some sort of bakery or such."

"And?"

"Cooked for you lot for years, might be nice to get paid for it, but I'd rather have someone cook for me."

"And what's cooking in that mind of yours then, that you'd need backing"

"Never you mind. I can be mysterious too."

Harry had no doubt, though, that she's spill the beans soon enough, he could wait. "Well just keep in mind that Percy's not your only potential backer."

"I will." Trust Molly to get back to the personal again. "Neville's going to stay as well?"

"I think so, we have plenty of room and he and Isabelle get along."

"Yes, they do. Pity." Harry glared at her until she explained. "She's nice, I had rather hoped that Ron and Neville would notice each other. That's all."

Harry choked on his wine at that. Ron and Neville. Not likely, for one thing, Harry had seen Neville's cock, no way was Ron up to taking that.

"Ron just can't seem to find someone." Molly mourned.

"Hermoine hasn't settled down either." Harry pointed out, then wished he had bitten his tongue. He had not meant to imply or put the idea that a reconciliation or reunion between the two was in the offing.

"Yes Dear, but she doesn't need anyone. Ron needs looking after." That was true, Harry could agree with that. More to the point, Ron and his temper needed someone who could master him; in every sense of the word. That was not something, however, that he would point out to Molly. He just hoped Ron did not go off on Kurt for some reason; having Harry, Charlie and Neville hexing Ron to bits would not be good for extended family unity.

They'd find out soon enough. Just one more week, than Kurt would be his legally.


End file.
